Shinji Manor
by D3sstorjo
Summary: A faithful re-encounter set off a spark in Dawn and Paul's life, and they find themselves running further away from their own destiny, or are they? -Ikarishipping-
1. MaidSama

Hi there people. This is my…um…third fan fiction so far. (I have completed none yet.) But I love this story plot so much, that I want to start typing it. =w=. Please Review because…I will hurt you if you don't :3...

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** TakashiRika: D3sstorjo does not own Pokemon 8D

That's the most creative thing that I can come up with luls

D3sstorjo: *sweat drop*

TakashiRika: It's awesomeness 8D

D3sstorjo: 8D ha-ha thankies fer doin der dishclaimer…anyways…jk I love you too. I LOVE EVERYONE XD

TakashiRika: O_O;

XxiiRunoiixX: *cough* story?

D3sstorjo: Wha? Oh yeah…heheheheheh… Of course…wait…what?

Ri&Rika (BTW RI&Rika=XxiiRunoiixX and TakashiRika): *faceplam*

D3sstorjo: OwO yes…?

Ri&Rika: THE STORY!

Paul: *punches D3ss' stomach*

D3sstorjo: AW YOU LITTLE Shi-BEEP…*this has been censored by the official government of me.*

Dawn: Action! :D

Ri&Rika: FINALLY! *glomps Dawn*

Ri&Rika: ENJOY 8D

* * *

**/:Shinji Manor:\**

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I slipped through the forest silently, hoping to avoid any strangers along the way. My skirt was tattered and filthy. I did not complain, for there was no one to complain to. I now, have a sense of loneliness.

My large comforting home has gotten so small and far away. My stomach dropped sadly for leaving home, but it was what I needed to do. I would avoid arranged marriages at all costs. I needed to find him first.

The frigid cold, made my teeth chatter. My knees shook wearily. I had run a far distance from my house. It was safe enough to rest. Tomorrow, I would search for him.

I laid my back against a tree stump, thinking of how my parent's would react. Their precious daughter that was about to get married, has run away. I knew it would hurt their position and image, but it was needed.

Slowly, my eyes were shut together like a magnet. My thoughts drifted to a distant place, forgetting about the cold air, brushing past me.

~Johanna's POV~

* * *

"Dawn. Dawn. Dawn!" I shot up from my bed. Sticky, cold sweat ran down my forehead. I panted hard. _It was just a nightmare. _I sighed in relief. I made my way through the large corridors of the house to make sure she was still there. _She couldn't have possibly left. _I told myself reassuringly.

I lightly let the door open, a creak sliced through the silence, making me jump. My eyes darted towards the bed.

The sheets were flat. _She…She's gone…_

"DAWN!" I screamed, a few lights from the maids room flickered, heavy footsteps made their way to me.

"S-she's gone…" I whispered and buried my face into my hands.

"FIND HER!" I screeched, whacking away all the maids comforting arms.

~May's POV~

* * *

I was going on my normal midnight stroll. The air was crisp outside, sending me shivers down my back.

An unusual bundle of blue caught my attention. Slowly, and cautiously, I approached it, hoping that it wouldn't suddenly attack me.

As I got closer, I realized that the bundle was a woman around my age. Her navy blue hair swayed in the wind, her slim arms were wrapped around her knees.

I picked her up easily. Surprised that she was so light, I carried her back into my quaint home and set her on the extra bed. I started brewing some tea in case she woke up. It was a few minutes afterwards when she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hello." I greeted with a smile, my brown hair fell to my face as I poured the tea into a cup.

"H-hello…" She stammered and rubbed her eyes again. "Where am I?" She asked in a small voice, obviously unsure of where she was.

"This is my home!" I said proudly, setting the cup of tea in front of her. I sat across from her in a small wooden chair.

"It's lovely…" She replied looking around. She traced her fingers across the table, feeling the rough wooden walls and tables.

I chuckled. "I believe it is too." I flashed a smile. "Where do you come from?" I asked, raising my brow.

"I-I-I…Don't know." She whispered and furred her brows trying to remember.

"Well, maybe you should get a job or look for someone to take you in because I can't keep you here forever…" I said solemnly. "My husband will be back tomorrow." I added with a small smile.

"It must be wonderful to live with the one you love." She whispered quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

"Is there a reason why you would say that?" I asked with true concern in my voice. "It's always fine to talk to me. I won't tell any of you're secrets." I reassured her, laying my hand on top of hers.

The girl hesitated. Her beautiful cobalt eyes shone pain. "Can I trust you?" She whispered, her voice cracked from restrain.

"Don't worry." I said warmly, trying to make her feel at ease. "Oh, by the way, my names May." I mentally smacked myself for not telling that. I grinned sheepishly.

"I'm…Dawn Hikari." She said slowly, still debating on whether or not she should tell me.

I gasped. "D-Dawn? Hikari?" I cried, jumping up from my chair. "You're Johanna's daughter. You shouldn't be here!" She shrieked.

"Shh…" I frowned. "I know, but I ran away. I thought you promised not to tell." She pleaded, her eyes were full of tears, and her head hung and stared at her hands.

I sat back down. I knew that this girl was probably going though a lot. I didn't know what it was, but I had the urge to help her.

"I won't tell. I'm here to help." I said firmly.

Dawn's head snapped up. "You will?" She whimpered and her eyes thanked me happily. "Thank you." She cried and flung herself at me in a hug.

"Okay, okay." I smiled and set my hands on her shoulder. "Now, tell me what happened." I set my lips in straight line.

"Well…," She started poking nervously at her fingers. "I-I- Loved someone from my childhood. I don't recall much from it, but we promised each other an engagement," She frowned. "But, my parent's have arranged a marriage for me." I watch her as she fidgeted with the blankets.

I nodded to show her that I was listening. "I see. I believe you did what was right." She smiled. I smiled back. "It's what you want, not what your parents want." I continued, she grabbed my hands as a gesture of thanks.

"I can't thank you enough. I-I don't know how to pay you back." She stammered, her face started to flush.

"I don't need anything in return." I inhaled contently. "I'm just glad with my life, the way it is." I sighed at the thought of Drew. "The least you can do is keeping me company until Drew comes back." I told her.

She giggled and smiled at me gently. "Will do." She giggled and slumped back into her bed. "So, I should probably go searching for a job tomorrow." She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I suppose so." I blinked at her. "I mean, it will make you blend in more. I think you might want to make up a good story though." I added. Her eyes widened.

"You're right…how did I not think of that!" She hit her head with her palm. "Okay, here we go. I came from a different region, and am looking for a job." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Make it more believable. I don't think you want to be confused when you confront a job seeker." I raised a brow, amused at her behavior.

"Right…" She laughed sheepishly. "I'm not as good at acting then I thought…"

"Don't worry. We'll get this down!" I shouted, holding my fist in the air and puffed out my chest.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

There was a rap on the door. After no response, a door creaked open and soft footsteps thumped to the other end of the room.

Blinding light enveloped the room soon after the footsteps stopped.

I grunted and turned to the other side of my bed.

"_Master_, it is time to wake." Drew snorted and set a tray on the table.

I grunted again in response because propping myself up and rubbing my eyes. "Drew, what time is it?" I growled.

"Hmmm…about 6:50." He rolled his eyes. He placed a few plates on the table and looked me in the eye.

I groaned. "Why the hell am I up so early?" I looked at Drew angrily with a scowl on my face.

"Paul, you have work to do." He reminded, placing croissants, cheese and a cup of tea on the table.

I grabbed a croissant, mercilessly shoved cheese in it and munched away slowly. I waved my hand and closed my eyes. Drew got what I was saying, and left.

I dressed as usual, a casual blackish-bluish suit with a black white collar shirt underneath. I wore a silky, dark blue, tie loose around my neck.

After I finished all the croissants, I made my way down the corridors of the mansion. I took several lefts, several rights and made it down several flights of stairs.

I entered through the large cherry wood doors and inhaled the room. The smell of wood was fading as well as the smell of tea.

The large window looked over the back of the mansion, something I looked at everyday. It wasn't much to me anymore. The fountain was placed neatly in the center. The rose hedges were trimmed perfectly to make the shape of a star. The spaces in between were made as pathways to walk through the garden.

I sighed and sat down on my office chair. _Dammit. It's always boring._ I growled inwardly and started to sign a stack of papers.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in." My voice rasped, I was obviously bored and tired.

"Sir Shinji, the Head Maid was been found dead last night." Drew, my butler said after he set down Earl grey tea gently in front of me.

"Get a new one." I grunted and waved my hand, indicating that he should leave.

"Yes sir. I will find a few for you to interview." The butler muttered and closed the door.

I sighed and looked out the window like I did everyday. There was nothing interesting for me to do. Everything was boring and dull; there was no unexpected things coming up.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I bolted straight up from a warm bed. My head was spinning, and I felt dizzy.

"May?" I croaked and propped myself up on my elbow.

"Yes?" A faint voice called. I guessed that she was in the kitchen.

"Are you waiting for your husband to come back?" I asked softly.

"Yes." She replied. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that her voice was lined with excitement.

"I-I-I think I see him!" She stammered. She was silent for another brief moment then her chair scraped the floor, making a loud noise.

I sighed and got up from bed. I smiled to myself a little with the idea of May being so happy.

"Drew!" May squealed loudly. Her voice echoed through the house.

"I'm back." I deeper voice responded, his voice hid a hint of amusement.

"Drew, I need you to meet someone. She's looking for a job, and I was wondering if you could help." May gushed. Footsteps approached my room.

A tall man with chartreuse hair stepped in. His face was painted with a wide grin, revealing the cutest dimples.

I giggled to myself.

May raised a brow. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked with a voice full of curiosity.

"No, it's just that you two are so cute together." I smiled and pointed and the two.

Drew and May both turned away blushing. "Well, I have an idea for a job." He shrugged. I could tell he was trying to direct the conversation away from the fact of them being a couple.

I nodded to indicate that I was listening to him.

"You could be the new head maid for the Shinji Manor." He said flatly.

My face twisted in disgust. _Shinji…_ I growled inwardly. _God, this is a do or die situation…_ I smiled to Drew.

"Sure!" I laughed and pushed the couple out the door. "I have to change. I'm expecting the interview to be this evening?" I giggled.

"Yes…" Drew sighed before I shut the door in his face.

I groaned loudly after I heard footsteps to the kitchen. "WHY OF ALL PEOPLE DID IT HAVE TO BE THE SHINJI?" I hissed. I had recalled that they were arrogant and stuck-up. I violently threw on an ankle length pink dress that faded into peach with lace at the bottom. The poofy sleeves made me look more mature. I smiled to myself and brushed out my hair. I placed a crystal headband in my hair and walked out the door.

"Ready?" Drew asked leading me out the door. I was lead to a carriage. The design was quite dull, and boring. Inside was rather comfortable though I had to admit.

I simply nodded.

It took a while to get to the manor. The roads were deserted, meaning the mansion was further away from the town.

I must have been blanking out because the next thing I knew was the fact that Drew was waving his hand in my face. I blushed.

"U-uh, sorry!" I stuttered.

"It's okay. I need to give you a few ruled before we go in okay?" He sighed and helped my out.

I looked around the gardens and looked up at the large building. I had to admit it was quite impressive, but nothing like mine.

"Surprised? It must be a shocker for a commoner such as you to see such a large manor." Drew smirked.

I bit my tongue to prevent myself for spilling the fact that I was a Hikari.

"No, to be honest, it's hideous." I said flatly.

"You better not have that bitter attitude around Pau-err Sir Shinji because he'll rip you're head off and toss you in the trash." Drew hissed, a dark aura surrounded him.

"Oh…okay." I said with a cringe.

"Okay, so when I snap, just enter the room and explain why you need a job and why you are fit for the job. It's an interview, I'm sure you've been through one before." He rolled his eyes and opened the dark, looming doors.

_Geez, I hope this guy doesn't end up being a vampire or something. _I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Being used to walking through large halls, I quietly followed Drew without a complaint.

"Remember what I told you." He hissed. "Other applicant's will go after you, but since you're my wife's friend, I'm kind enough to put you first." Drew stated and rubbed his temples. He weakly banged the door, making the door rattle. The noise echoed through the corridors.

"Yes." A grunt replied. Drew groaned quietly and put on a cheerful face. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I have found several young women, who are eligible to become maids." Drew said wearily.

_Where are the several…? _I muttered to myself.

A snap made my jump and I entered the room. I took in the scene. A grumpy looking man sat back in his chair. His eyes were closed, but fluttered open. His dark purple hair fell down covering his eye.

Something about him seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I quickly made my way to the center of the room and smiled my trademark smile.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz." I smiled, knowing that all the practicing that I had with May was going to work like a charm.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

There was a weak knock on the door. "Yes." I grunted and twirled my chair around to look at the office door.

Drew stepped in and cleared his throat. "I have found several young women, who are eligible to become maids."

"Hn." I nodded my head as a sign to let the first one in.

Drew snapped his fingers loudly and a young woman of about the age of twenty showed up from behind the door. Her cobalt hair swayed as she stepped to the center of the room. She looked at me intently with her deep blue eyes.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz," She curtsied, "I have been looking for a job for a while and am very fortunate to have found this position." She flashed a smile and stood up straight.

"Continue." I said flatly, my onyx eyes were dull and emotionless.

"I have served for a man named Sir Damion before he left to a far country." The petite girl's eyes glimmered in the light, catching my attention.

"Sir Damion was a weak man. He had no money, and barely held his position." I snorted keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"Excuse me sir, but it is very ungentlemanly like to interrupt a lady's speech." The cobalt blue haired girl narrowed her eyes at me.

Drew looked as if he was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Thank you. That is enough." I closed my eyes and held my hand up to stop her from speaking. "I will send you a letter if I approve of you." I grunted and gestured my hand towards the door. Before I knew it, she had slipped out of the room. Drew snapped his fingers again, but I held up my hand to stop him. "No need for the others. I have found my new maid." I smirked and sat back in the chair.

'_Though, I have finally found you. I certainly didn't expect to find you like this.'_ I mused to myself I felt my smirk widen.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I smiled to myself and happily skipped back to the carriage.

"Wait Dawn, I need to talk to you." Drew said catching my shoulder.

I raised a brow and looked at him curiously.

"I think he chose you as a maid, so I should probably get your stuff for you. I mean, you can stay here. I want to go back to say good-bye to May again.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "May…" I croaked. I knew I probably wasn't going to see her in a long time. Being a maid was tough, and I absolutely had to stay in the manor.

I nodded, letting Drew get to say good-bye to his wife. I felt disappointed to let the opportunity of saying bye to May slip past me, but I knew he needed it more than me.

"I'll tell her you said bye." He waved and started back to carriage.

I sighed loudly, suddenly cursing the fact that I was a maid and had to do work. I mean I used to be the princess not the maid.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back over to 'Sir Shinji's' Room. I knocked lightly, hoping that he would allow me to talk.

"Drew, stop bothering me." The voice growled. He seemed pretty frustrated.

"I-I'm not D-Drew." I stammered feeling a bit insecure of being here.

"Oh, it's that girl." The voice said dully. "Come in." He said hesitantly.

Slowly, I creaked open the door. "Um…sorry for bothering you." I bowed and looked at him. His features were shockingly familiar.

"I feel like we met before." I grumbled.

"Did you say something?" He asked raising a brow.

"Ah…n-nothing. I was just wondering what my duties are as a maid and where…my room is." I said nervously poking my index fingers together.

"That's for you to find out." He snapped and turned back to his work.

"Hey! Just because I work for you, doesn't mean that you can treat me like trash." I narrowed my eyes and snapped my fingers towards him.

He smirked. "I can do whatever I want." He mused, locking his eyes with mine.

"No you can't" I protested stubbornly. I guess the acting all went downhill from here.

"Yes." He grunted not bothering to look up at me from his work.

"No, you can't. Prove it." I growled, crossing my arms rebelliously.

"Are you sure?" He said dully, now looking directly at me.

I smirked, "You bet."

Paul got up from his table and glared at me. His face was full of anger.

I narrowed my eyes. "BIPOLAR!" I called out with a snort.

He twitched. That did it. He looked like he wanted to strangle me.

I laughed airily and dashed out of the room. "Nana nana booboo, you can't catch me!" I giggled, watching him turn red from rage.

To my surprise, he started to dash after me. I picked up my skirt and ran faster.

"Wait up Dammit." He snarled and continued to pursuit me.

I was to the point to crying. I was laughing as hard as possible. Of course, this action was limited because of the corset I was currently wearing.

"Guys?" A familiar voice called out.

"Drew!" We both exclaimed, collapsing from all the running.

"You guys seriously need to get you're act together. Running around the corridors like five-year olds is unacceptable." He scolded, sounding like a mom. "Dawn, you're room is down the hall, it's next to Paul's." He sighed, not bothering to use titles.

"Would you be a gentleman and kindly take her there?" Paul grumbled, brushing the dust off his pants. "I still have work to do." With that note, he turned around and headed back to the office.

"I can't believe you actually got him to chase you." Drew grumbled, hiding the surprised tone in his voice.

I snorted, but it turned into a giggle. "I can't believe it either!" I shouted while we started walking towards the doors.

"Here's you're room." Drew bowed and gestured to the room.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. May would kill me if I were mean to you." He smirked, flipped his chartreuse hair and walked off in the other direction.

I slowly opened the door to my room. It was rather plain, but something about it fascinated me. I smiled happily and jumped on the bed. It was soft and plush.

There was a large window parallel to the door. Dark blue satin curtains hung from the ceiling, cascading down to the floor.

Something was frightening familiar about this place. I couldn't figure it out. It felt like something was stabbing at my side.

_Wait..._I mentally smacked myself. No duh! I was sitting on my maid outfit. That's why there was that feeling. I smirked.

_Maid outfits are so kinky. _I laughed and changed into them slowly. The white frilly apron tied around my waist made my figure stand out. The poof of the dress put emphasis on my hips. To finish it all off, there was the headband. I gently replaced my crystal headband to the maid one.

I heard a band on the door and a familiar voice. "Dawn, I know it's you're first day and all, and you really start tomorrow, but you're going to have to have to watch him eat dinner." The voice dragged on.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and smoothed out my dress. I slipped on the white knee socks and black slippers.

I slipped outside my room and greeted Drew.

"You're already in you're maid outfit?" He tilted his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, is it now apparent enough?" I sighed and followed Drew slowly to the dining room.

The table was large enough to fit twenty people. I almost burst out laughing at the thought of one person sitting at the table alone.

"Stop snorting, I know what you're thinking. Paul...er...Sir Shinji has guests today." Drew snapped.

"Oh really?" I raised my brow. "Just one person?" I put my hand over my lips to suppress a giggle.

Drew just rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer the question I asked him.

I had guessed that all the preparations were complete since the table was already set for three and the candles were burning brightly.

I voice boomed from down the hall. "Paul! Let's eat already. I'm hungry!"

There was incoherent mumbling and come chattering got closer.

Three men entered the room all happy...well except for Paul.

My eyes widened at recognition. I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth.

Drew bowed, and so did I. I tried to hide my face as best as I could.

"I am Drew, and this is Dawn. We are here to oblige to all you're needs." He stood up. I lingered in the bow a moment longer before standing up straight.

"This is Ashton Ketchum, he runs a fairly large company." Paul grunted and pointed at the raven haired man. He was the one complaining about food. "This is Kenny Valsair, he runs a fairly large business also." Paul gestured to the tall, reddish-brownish haired man. He smiled at the both of us. Luckily, I hid my face well enough for him not to notice...that I was his fiancée.

~End of Chapter One~

* * *

YAY I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER...ARG. That took foever. I was going to go for a more dramatic scene where Kenny finds out, but I got lazy and stopped typing...xD

ANO, my faithful reviewers, please review, as like...a hi even. GIve me ideas and stuff, I'll gladly take them up. 8D (Darn you TakashiRika, I'm so obsessed with that face now xD)

:3 REVIEW...Yeah...Need I say more? 8D (ARGH)


	2. Razzberries and Secrets

**H**ey people. I am happy right now…I think. I like my reviews I am getting. People must really like Shinji Manor so far. Maybe if you review, I will update faster 8D MAYBE…NOT GUARNTEED….O_O' so review please. I also noticed that people who read Shinji Manor have read Façade. Thanks for reading people! 3

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh, you just wish I owned Pokemon so it could be filled with romance 8D

TakashiRika: *rolls eyes*

Me: Yeah, yeah.

XxiiRunoiixX: STORY! XD

Me: Right…just make sure Paul doesn't come around…O_O'

Paul: *barges in room* HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM WITH HER?

Dawn: Hey, at least there was enough room to kick down the door.

Paul: *snorts* WHO LOCKED US IN THERE?

Ri&Rika: *looks at D3ss*

Me: OH Shi-BEEP- *gulps at the look of Paul*

Paul: You better run *rolls up sleeves*

Me: ! *runs out the door screaming*

Dawn: *hold back Paul* don't hurt her *puppy pout eyes*

Paul *grumble grumble* fine…

Dawn: YAY! 3

Ri&Rika: ROLE…STORY 8D

* * *

**Shinji Manor**

* * *

**Chapter Two: RazzBerries and Secrets**

~Dawn's POV~

My hands shook as I poured the wine into Kenny's cup. I cleared my throat and tried to hide my face.

"Anything else?" I said sweetly and looked around at the table.

Paul just looked at me emotionlessly. I took that as a no. I bit my lower lip.

"May I have another…steak?" Ashton said still munching on a chicken drumstick.

I raised my brow towards Kenny.

"I'm fine, thank you." He looked at me curiously. I blushed and turned away, hoping not to spark any interest. Unfortunately, it did.

"Hey, Paul. Who's this?" Kenny said gesturing his thumb towards me.

"Her name is Dawn. She is my maid." He said flatly, his eyes still emotionless.

"Really? What is you're last name?" He smiled, trying to fake his actual confused self.

"Berlitz." I smiled towards him, acting better than him.

"Oh, you remind me a lot of Dawn Hikari." He chirped. "You know, she is my fiancée." He replied and looked down at his food.

I grunted and forced a smile. "Well, isn't that nice?" I grimaced.

Paul raised a brow towards me, and I rolled my eyes like it was obvious.

"Trust me. There is no way that a Hikari would be in Shinji Manor." Paul mused, locking his eyes with mine.

I threw him a glare and continued to stand there. _Why of all days did it have to be today where he came for a meeting? _I groaned inwardly and turned back to Kenny.

"So, have you had any maid training?" He asked. I was sure he was completely unconvinced.

"Yes, actua-," I started, but Paul cut me off.

"She was working for _Sir Damion_." Paul hissed his name and pushed his plate aside.

"Really? Than you must have been very quiet because I visited his place often." He closed his eyes and inhaled.

I bit my lower lip, but continued to stand, hoping that they would eat faster. Drew stood there, spacing out. He was probably thinking about May.

"Um, yeah I was. I was never up front. I wasn't the best maid he had." I replied quickly.

"Right…" He nodded and chewed his food slower than usual.

I growled inwardly, preparing to rip his head off, but I didn't want to do that because he was the head of a business and my family will be shamed.

"You know, I have recently heard that Dawn Hikari has run away from her home. They are searching for her everywhere." Kenny said again after finished his last bite if food.

"Well, I will keep an eye out for someone who looks like me." I chuckled nervously. I looked at the corner of my eyes to see Paul smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him he seemed to notice and his smirk widened.

"So, what's for dessert?" Ashton asked as he wiped his mouth. He had already eaten twelve plated of food, and he was still hungry for dessert? My mouth dropped open, but I quickly closed it and realized that Kenny and Paul were also both looking at me intently.

"Oh, yes. Tonight's dessert is a specialty chocolate soufflé made by our chefs." I said with a curtsy.

"Lovely." Ash clapped his hands and smiled.

I smiled back and nudged Drew in the gut. "Dessertssss." I hissed at him. He jumped and speed walked back to the kitchen.

It was silent for a long while until Kenny broke the silence with the weirdest question. "You don't happen to know her right?" He furred his brow trying to think.

"Um, not really…no, sorry." I gave a sad smile and turned away. My eyes met Paul's which were giving me a weird look.

_Does Paul know something? _I thought to myself. He must have noticed me thinking because he smirked.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a low voice.

"N-nothing!" I stammered and shot him a glare.

He sighed and looked away.

Ash and Kenny gave us a funny look, but brushed it off.

"Soufflé!" Drew shouted as he burst into the room carrying three plates of chocolate soufflés.

My mouth watered at the look, but I clamped it shut to prevent myself for attack anyone for it.

Paul caught my expression and smirked. He waved the spoon in my face, but ate the first bite of soufflé. I growled, but turned away quickly to avoid any attention.

After they had all finished, they chatted pleasantly for a longer while and stood up to retire for the day.

"That was pleasant today." Ashton quoted and patted his stomach, which hadn't gotten any rounder to my surprise.

"Yes, quite." Kenny said slowly. He nodded towards drew and picked my hand up. He placed a gentle kiss on it and bidded me farewell.

"Good night DeeDee." He smiled and waved behind his shoulder.

I brief flash of anger passed through my face, but I controlled it as quickly as I could. Kenny looked at me and smirked, getting one step closer to knowing that I was a Hikari.

I sighed and trudged to my room slowly.

"Can you move any slower?" A deep voice from behind me growled.

"Whoa, who put the stick up your ass?" I grumbled angrily and picked up my pace a bit more.

"NO ONE. NOW MOVE IT." Paul hissed and attempted to bypass me.

"Uh-huh, and you're not the boss of me at this hour, because I'm going to sleep." I rubbed my eyes and continuously blocked his path.

He growled furiously and glared at me. "Fine, I can change that. Remember. I can do whatever I want." He whispered in my ear.

I twitched and moved out of the way for him reluctantly.

As I entered my room, I found a note on the table.

_Dear New Maid,_

_I'm happy to say that you will be taking the night shifts for the first few months. Don't be late. OH, right and the sound of the bell means that I need something. Right._

_-Paul_

I hissed angrily at the tone that he used and slipped on a night gown. "I'm going to kil-," I began angrily, but was cut off by the sound of a bell. _Great. Just lovely. _I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

I exited my room quietly and knocked on Paul's door.

"In. Now." He growled.

I hissed and flung open the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I snarled angrily.

"Wow, who put the stick in your ass?" He grunted, playing with my words.

"You! Ugh!" I groaned angrily. "What do you need?" I snapped.

"To talk." He replied flatly.

"About?" I shot back.

"You." He snorted and gestured towards the seat across from him. I slowly made my way towards the seat and sat down in it, keeping my eyes locked with his the whole time.

"Well?" I raised a brow.

Paul inhaled. "You're not a maid. Let's just say that."

"How do you know?" I snorted and threw up my head arrogantly.

"One, because I know. Two, because maid's don't act like you." He snorted.

"Yeah. How do you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I know who you are." He retorted.

"How?" I questioned.

"Remember?" He asked raising a brow.

"No." I hissed. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I sighed.

Paul's brows furred, a scowl was painted across his face. "How do you not remember? Think, think." He said softly.

Too softly. It was kind of weird.

"Just think about it Hikari." He snorted.

I gasped. "How do you know I-," I stopped in mid-sentence and slapped my hand over my mouth.

Paul just smirked. "Please, it's so easy to tell, the way you were being interrogated by Kenny, The way you adored the chocolate soufflé, the way you got angry when Kenny called you DeeDee." I would know.

"You're not…" I trailed off. "You're not that…no you…can't be." My eyes widened as memories flooded back into my head.

* * *

**Flash Back-:**

"_Dawn, meet Paul, he is a Shinji. He will be your playmate for a while." My mom smiled down at me. She stood next to a pretty purple haired lady. _

"_Hi!" I smiled._

"_Hey." The little lavender haired boy scowled._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked curiously._

_Paul shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, it's just that I want to explore your house." He said curiously._

"_Hey, we should go play outside! It's a lot bigger and we can explore more!" I shouted and extended my arms out to show how big it was._

_The boy smiled and nodded as I dragged him to the backyard. I was quiet since most of the gardeners were done at this time of day._

"_We should play maid and master!" I thought up randomly from the top of my head._

_Paul gave me a strange look. "Why would we want to play that?" _

_I shrugged casually and tugged on his sleeve. "What about house?" I pouted and looked at the boy with sad eyes._

"_Fine…" He sighed and looked at me questioningly. "How do we play?" He asked slowly, a blush rose to his face._

"_It's easy silly! I will be the wife, and you'll be the husband!" I chirped and grabbed an eggplant from the garden. "This will be out baby!" I giggled and cradled the eggplant in my arms._

_The boy shrugged and blew his bangs out of the way. "Um…" He started, but nothing particular was said._

"_The baby wants you to hold him!" I cried excitedly and shoved the eggplant into his hands. He furred his brows and looked at me, then at the eggplant._

"_Uh…" He continued and pretended to bounce the baby._

"_HEY! YOU TWO! GET OUT OF THE GARDEN!" A loud voice boomed._

_Paul and I jumped and dropped the eggplant on the ground. We both craned our necks at the same moment to see one of the gardeners furiously advancing towards us with a stick._

"_Run!" I whispered and dashed towards the woods, Paul followed behind me closely._

"_He's following us!" Paul yelled to me. I nodded, but stumbled over a root on the ground, causing me to scrape my knee._

_I whimpered a bit, biting my lip to prevent tears from falling. Paul stopped and ran back towards me before the gardener came._

"_Are you okay!" He stuttered and tried to help me up. I ended up falling back down again from the stinging pain._

_I winced in pain when I fell on my butt. "The monster is coming, go!" I cried hoping that he could escape first._

_He shook his head and hissed when the gardener stepped on a twig._

"_Brats don't play in the garden." The gardener snarled, raising his stick in the air._

"_Well, we do!" Paul said defensively and stood in front of me. I whimpered and grabbed onto the back of his shirt._

_The gardener 'tsked' "You kids need to be taught a lesson." He growled, slamming the stick in Paul's gut._

_Paul wheezed and glared up at the gardener. _

"_Don't pick on little kids!" I shouted angrily and stomped on the ground. Paul's eyes widened and gave me the 'don't-do-that' look. I ignored it and snapped towards the gardener._

"_It is uncouth for a lowly gardener to order around the higher beings. Don't you ever dare lay a finger on us again, or you will witness excruciating pain!" I said calmly, giving the best death glare that I could throw at the moment._

_The gardener stumbled backwards and stood there shocked to realize who we were. "I apologize. I didn't realize that you were Lady Hikari and Sir Shinji!" He bowed low and stuttered._

"_It is unacceptable. I never what to see your face again, and I expect to see your resignation papers on the table by six at dawn tomorrow, if not, I will explain what 'incident' we had here." I hissed making the gardener back away from us._

"_Yes Lady." He squeaked and ran off in the other direction to the garden._

_I turned to Paul who was on the ground with a frightened look plastered on his face. He looked quite pale._

_I kissed him gently on the lips and giggled. "That is what a real husband would do!" I smiled and helped him up. "Thank you, I'm sorry we got in this mess." I frowned and looked at the boy._

_The boy nodded, but a scowl was still present on his face._

"_Hey, are you okay?" I said worriedly and tried to read the boys expression._

"_Yes. I just have some trouble breathing, or something." He responded quickly with a blush._

_I smiled. "You're like my husband! We should get engaged and have ten children!" I held up both my hands to show the ten fingers._

_Paul's eyes widened and looked shocked. "T-ten?" He stuttered, the blush growing more visible._

"_Promise?" I asked holding my pinky out._

"_J-Just not the ten children." He mumbled and locked his pinky with mine._

_I giggled loudly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We should probably get back, because our mommies will be scared if we are gone for so long."_

"_Yeah, my mommy will give me a big bear hug!" Paul smiled and extended his arms as wide as he could to emphasize the greatness of it._

_When we got back, indeed our mothers were worried. They gave us death hugs and exhaled a large amount of air. I kept quiet about the gardener thing and about our engagement so when we grew up, it would be a secret._

**End of Flashback!**

* * *

Paul sighed and rubbed his temples. "I guess you remember now?" He exhaled and stood up from his spot on the bed.

He wore his boxers and his unbuttoned undershirt. I blushed and looked away.

"Very ungentlemanly." I muttered and looked the other direction.

"But is it like a husband?" He asked and raised a brow.

I flushed a shade of crimson and scowled. "How should I know?" I muttered.

"You knew," He raised a brow. "When I saved you from that gardener." He smirked, making me remember the past.

"That was when I was five!" I stammered and glared at Paul, only to blush again.

He looked at me strangely and continued to talk. "I take that you can't get married to me anymore?" He said flatly and kept his eyes locked with mine.

"I didn't choose to!" I whined, looking up at him as he loomed over me.

He slammed his hand into the wall and placed his other on behind is back. "Then why don't we get engaged?" He asked with a scowl.

"M-my p-parents will kill me." I shuttered as he got closer to my face. He leaned over to my ear.

"I can make it all happen." He whispered. His hot breath made my hair stand on its ends. "I can make it real," He continued slightly nipping my ear.

I covered my face to try to hide the blush. He just ignored my action and looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Ten children is possible." He licked the inside of my ear. I turned as red as a tomato and pushed him away. He stumbled backwards, but caught his footing.

"Um…goodnight Sir Shinji." I grumbled and quickly made my way towards the door. I didn't bother to look back, but I knew that there was a frown on his face.

I slipped out the room and made my way back to my bed.

_What the hell was that? _I frowned to myself and slumped onto my bed. _He's so different…what happened to him? _I sighed sadly and tucked myself in the covers.

_I still love him, it's just weird…I don't know if I should love him, or be loyal to my parents, but I…don't know…I just don't know…_I trailed off in my thoughts, slowly closing my eyelids, until I fell into slumber.

* * *

The sound of a knock on the door made me rub my eyes groggily. "GET UP!" A loud voice boomed from outside.

I groaned and scrambled out from my covers. The cold breeze made me shiver slightly. I trudged slowly to the door opened it a crack to see the irritated face of Drew.

"Is there something that you need?" I grumbled, not particularly a morning person.

"Yes, I am actually going back to visit May as a vacation. I need you to take care of Pau-err…Sir Shinji for a few weeks." He grumbled and fumbled with a few buttons on his shirt.

I growled and glowered at him. "Since. When. Was. This. Decided?"

He looked at me and sighed. "You never asked, and I have to go now, so bye." Drew waved his hand behind his shoulder and dashed off towards the front door.

"Argh, why did he leave?" I hissed and stormed over to Paul's room. I slammed open the door to see him sleeping stiffly in the bed.

"WAKE UP!" I roared, not bothering to sweet talk.

He sat up stonily and gave me one of the scariest glares I've seen yet. His eyes were narrowed to slits, his dark bangs created a shadow on his face, and a dark aura surrounded him.

I sighed and ignored the frightening aura he emitted and hissed at him. "WAKE UP." I repeated, hoping that he would actually get out of bed this time.

I growled loudly when he slumped back into his bed and hid his head underneath a pillow. "GET UP OR I'LL DRAG UP OUT OF YOU'RE BED!" I bellowed and stormed over to him.

I furiously grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of the bed. He landed roughly on the ground and groaned.

"Geez, I was just trying to sleep." He grumbled and lazily slipped off his shirt.

I blushed and turned away. I stared at the door and grumbled to myself angrily.

After Paul finished changing, he headed towards the dining hall, and I followed silently. He stopped abruptly, sending me crashing into his back.

He turned around and looked at me with a dull expression and turned around back to the dining hall.

I followed him quickly, but let a distance come between us in case we bumped into each other.

I watched carefully as he pivoted his feet and strolled into the dining room. The table was set for one. This time, I just kept quiet.

"Breakfast." He grumbled sleepily, his eye lids started to drop slowly.

Someone rushed into the room, placed the food on the table, and left as quickly as they could.

He looked down at his food and sighed. "I don't want to eat."

I glared at him suspiciously. "You need to eat or else you won't have any nutrients to think at all today Paul." I said slowly.

"Don't call me Paul. It's Master for you." He a small smirk played on his lips.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Yesss, Masster." I hissed.

He sat back in his chair contently and folded his arms behind his head. He yawned and looked at me with half closed eyes.

"I still don't want to eat." He protested.

"Eat." I started simply.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"EAAAT!" I whined and stomped my foot on the ground.

"No." He yawned again, stifling it with one hand before he folded it back behind his head.

"If you don't eat, I'll have to force feed you!" I shouted, advancing towards him.

"Fine by me." He smirked.

I picked up the fork and stabbed the first thing that I saw, which was a razzberry. I held it to his mouth and glared at him.

He parted his lips, closed his eyes and ate the fruit rather gratefully. Before I could pull away and fork up another one, Paul grabbed my wrist and smashed his lips with mine.

I mentally screamed, but relaxed a bit and breathed. The tangy taste of razzberries entered my mouth.

I had realized that Paul had slipped his tongue into my mouth secretly, making me taste the fruit. His tongue swirled around mine once before he pulled away.

I pulled away soon after and huffed angrily. "Don't do that." I hissed, but my blood defied my feelings and sent itself to my cheeks.

Paul smirked and started to eat his own food.

I scowled the whole time he ate and grumbled to myself quietly.

"There is going to be a masquerade party, and you are invited. It's in three days and it'll be from eight PM to one in the morning." He finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"As Dawn Hikari or Dawn Berlitz?" I raised a brow.

"Hikari." He smirked and stood up from his chair.

I groaned. "What if someone catches me, they'll think I'm trying to elope with you or something."

"Are you?" He snorted and turned away, heading towards his office.

"Maybe….." I said subconsciously. "WAIT I MEAN NO!" I stammered loudly, making my voice echo through the corridors.

He snickered and entered the office to see someone sitting on his chair. His red hair stood out against the black interior of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Paul growled and glared at the person.

The chair swiveled around to reveal someone who looked a lot like Paul. He blew his red bangs out of his face and smirked. He simply pointed at me and growled at Paul.

"I'm just taking what's rightfully mine." The person smirked towards me.

"Get out Silver!" Paul hissed.

I stood there in confusion. _Paul…or Silver…who was it in my memories?_

~End of Chapter Two~

* * *

Phew now there is a cliffy 8D you happy I got chapter two out?

Anyways, please R&R because I like them. Thanks for people who reviewed last time, it made me actually want to type faster!

Thanks for reading and have a good day... in some cases...

3

Dess


	3. Masquerade Disasters

**H**ey my faithful readers. I have to admit that this fan fiction is quite popular. Seeing your guys' review makes my heart all light and fluffy and stuff. 8D I give everyone a big thanks and stuff, and I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. It really depends on how good the plot is flowing in my head, because I don't really have a set plot. It's pretty much go with the flow. And I know there are few grammatical mistakes (Thanks Empoleon for pointing that out!) I never really run through so I should huh? xD Anyways, I think I should probably get started? Oh, and check out my profile for NEW FANFICTIONS I thought of. (Please vote on the poll to so I can see which to start first.)

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh, you just wish I owned Pokemon so it could be filled with romance 8D

Ri&Rika: Bye. We're going on break. =w=

* * *

**Shinji Manor**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Masquerade Disaster**

~Dawn's POV~

"Silver…?" I questioned and tapped my chin curiously.

"Don't even bother. I know it's you Hikari." The red haired boy sighed and stood up from the chair.

I grimaced and looked at him angrily. "I'm not a Hikari, My name is Berlitz." I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Sure, sure." He smirked and made his way towards me.

I stepped back and hid behind Paul, who just sighed.

"Silver. Get out now." He snarled and grabbed silver by the shirt.

Silver shook his head disapprovingly and glared at Paul. "You're not the boss of me." He hissed and pushed Paul away.

"No, I'm not, but this is MY house, so GET OUT!" Paul shouted angrily and shoved Silver out the door.

"Fine, but I'll be back." He cast one glance at me and slammed the door shut.

"Who's that?" I whispered in a small voice.

"Silver." Paul grunted and made his way towards his seat. I raised my brow and he sighed.

"He's a person," He started. I tapped my foot on the ground. Paul just rolled his eyes. "He's someone who you shouldn't associate with." Paul grumbled and started to sign some papers.

"Really…He seems rather nice, besides the fact that he's talking about me like I'm a possession." I mumbled and slumped into a chair across from him.

"You know, maids don't sit around the house like a princess." Paul said, continuing some scribbling.

"Psh, I'm not a maid, so you can't really do anything about that." I closed my eyes and took in a breath.

"True." He stated and continued to work.

It was silent for a while longer, making me irritated. "Paul…I'm bored." I whined and got up from my seat.

"That's your problem, not mine." He said flatly, not bothering to look up at me.

"Do something!" I whined and stomped my foot on the ground.

"What?" He replied, scribbling more.

"I don't know." I snapped.

"Why don't you get ready for the masquerade party tonight?" He said boredly, flipping the paper over and writing on the back.

"You have to complement me when you're done." I pouted.

"Fine, fine. As long as you stop blabbering." He mumbled and finally looked up at me.

"I'm going now, and I expect excellent comments from you." I snapped my fingers towards him and dashed out the room.

The last thing I heard from him was an agitated sigh and incoherent grumbles.

I giggled, shut the door, and skipped to my room.

"Hm…now what to wear?" I thought out loud and tapped my chin.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

_Why the hell was Silver here? Damn, he only comes here for money._

I scribbled on the paper furiously and snapped my pen. I sighed and pulled out another and continued to write stuff down, but more lightly.

The Sun sank lower and lower until a knock came on the door.

"Yes." I grunted.

"You should get ready Sir Shinji." A voice called from behind the door. It wasn't Dawn so my heart sank a bit.

"Yes." I grumbled and stacked my files on top of each other and pushed them to a corner. I got up and trudged back to my room.

I shut the door to my room and took a short shower. The warm water against my skin was comforting for all the stress that I was building up. Plus, it made me feel better when I dreaded the feeling of people coming over to the Manor.

I shut off the water quickly and wrapped the towel around my waist. Slowly, I strolled over to my closet to pick out attire for the masquerade party.

I picked something simple; a plain black suit with a white inner shirt. I left the top three buttons unbutton and slicked back my hair. I placed a black mask on face that covered half of my face so one eye was visible, yet the other was hidden behind a mask.

My onyx eyes gazed back at me in the mirror, giving off a mysterious look. I nodded contently and turned out the door. The carriages were already arriving.

I knocked on Dawn's door, but there was no response, so I guessed that she was still in the showers.

I quickly made my way downstairs and entered the large entertainment hall. The room was already full of music and chattering people.

Everyone's head snapped up and nodded their head towards me. I nodded back with a dull look in my eyes and slumped into a chair.

Some people were already dancing in the middle of the floor, others were chatting near the food table. (A/N: This is not like a club okay? It's ball room dancing, like…old Victorian style.)

I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment, but felt someone tug at my arm. A small framed lady giggled and pulled at my arm again. Her blond hair shimmered in the light. She smiled and pointed at the dance floor.

I sighed, but reluctantly got up and let her drag me to the area. I slowly waltzed boredly. I didn't want to get to close to the girl.

The girl followed quickly and gazed up at me. I just shrugged it off and stared at the window.

She pouted and tugged on my arms every few seconds to attempt to catch my attention. I groaned inwardly at the annoying action.

Murmurs rose from the crowd, but it suddenly went silent. All the dancing was stopped as well as the music.

I dropped my arms to the side, but the girl grabbed onto my arm like something frightening was happening.

Everyone's gazes were fixed on the stairs. Small gasps rippled through the crowd. I slim figure came down from the stairs. Her navy-blue hair swayed as she stepped. A golden mask covered the top half of her face, reaching the mid-point of her nose. It extended out like butterfly wings and had silver line designs on it.

Her dress was beautiful pastel, creamy yellow. An embroidered, strapless corset on the top hugged her body. The silver sequins caught the light, reflecting light in everyone's eyes. The bottom half was poofed out enough to show her figure. The sequins seemed to drip down to her skirt, like rain drops.

Her navy-blue hair was in loose curls, and bounced every time she took a step down the stairs. A small diamond clip was hidden in her hair.

Her lips were blood red, and her skin was creamy ivory. Her cobalt eyes pieced the crowd from under her long, thick lashes.

Her high cheek bones accented her small frame and heart shaped face.

As she hit the marble floor, the doors burst open. A few candles flickered out, dimming the light in the room.

A shadowy figure appeared from the dark. His body was covered in a cloak. His boots clicked the ground as he swept through the crowd, towards the woman.

The hood from the cloak fell, revealing blood red hair. A mask covered his whole face, making him less recognizable, but I still knew who it was.

His silver eyes were focused on the cobalt eyes woman. He swept back his cape and bowed low to the ground. He picked up the woman's hand and kissed her lightly.

The woman's lips were pursed, but she did not say a thing. She just let him take her to the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone's eyes were on them. The room was silently watching everything that was going on.

I felt my blood boil. _What the hell is Silver doing? What the hell is Dawn thinking?_

I inwardly hissed and felt the woman's arms tighten around mine. She scowled up at me, noticing that I was staring at Dawn.

I shook her arms off quickly and turned away. Pain flashed through her eyes, but she turned around to find someone else to seduce.

I rolled my eyes and kept my focus on Dawn and Silver.

The music had started again, a mysteriously eerie feel to it. Most people still had their eyes locked on them, so they were the only couple dancing on the floor.

They glided across the floors, twirling and gazing into each others eyes. I growled out loud this time, but no one heard me.

I scowled towards the ground and felt myself track their movement.

Dawn's lips moved slightly as if she was talking, but it was too quick for me to see.

I knew something was going on. I didn't know if it was good or bad though. Silver's mouth moved slightly also, but It was a brief moment.

I blinked quickly to refocus on the happening of them.

Dawn tensed. Her Jaw tightened visibly. Silver smirked and threw her in another spin. Her red lips turned into a scowl. Her cobalt eyes flashed anger and her lips moved again, but it was much quicker and her movements were larger.

I raised a brow and watched them a bit more.

Silver hissed a bit and limped a bit. I guessed that Dawn stepped on his foot. On purpose.

A grin was painted on Dawn's face.

Silver scowled, but threw her back and leaned over her. He whispered something in her ear and she frowned.

He brought her back up and spun her again. She followed easily and slipped under his arm.

"Paul." A familiar deep voice called.

I groaned and turned to the voice. "Reggie." I replied flatly.

"Is that how you treat your brother?" He pouted from under his mask, but quickly set a serious face.

"What's Silver doing here?" He gestured towards the man on the dance floor.

"Trying to ruin my life." I coughed.

"What?" Reggie raised his brow.

"I mean, he is trying to…flirt…with people." I scowled at the floor.

"No, I doubt it. He's shooting for a Hikari. I'm pretty sure he has something up his sleeve." Reggie hissed quietly at me.

"Wow, I really didn't think of that." I sarcastically grunted and rolled my eyes.

"And…why is a Hikari here? I heard that the daughter was kidnapped…a week ago." Reggie scowled at me.

"I have no idea." I grunted and slipped past him to the refreshment table.

Reggie rolled his eyes and grabbed my shoulders. "Look, you're in a horrid position here. That Hikari girl has a fiancée and mother looking for her. Silver is probably trying to take advantage of her, and in the end, you'll probably be blamed.

I shrugged and grabbed a wine from a waiter.

"Do you know how bad that is?" Reggie hissed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not going to let her go anywhere." I growled and returned his glare.

"Yeah, but she can leave on her own will. She will end up crushing your heart. So let her go. Give her back to Kenny. Let her mother find her. Keep her away from Silver." He stated firmly.

"How?" I hissed.

"Fire her, kick her out the manor. I don't know, but you need to get rid of her!" He exclaimed and crushed his wine glass, shattering the cup.

His face was furious. The contents had spilled on the floor, and visible shards of glass were implanted in his hand.

I pursed my lips as he turned around and walked away. I scowled and gestured the waiters to clean it up.

Few people were staring at the scene but quickly turned away when I turned around.

The climax of the music had started, the beat got faster and more mysterious.

Dawn had started glaring at Silver, who just continued to swirl her around. They spun around each other like they were about to attack each other.

I chuckled inwardly when I saw the scowl plastered on Dawn's face. Silver was frowning as well.

The song was about to end. The note was long and pierced through the silence of the crowd.

Silver threw her back one final time. Dawn threw her head back and let her be supported by Silver. His lips brushed her neck slightly, but she jumped up and walked away from him.

Slight claps came from the background, but they were ignored.

Silver smiled and followed her.

"What…just happened…" I grumbled and sipped my wine slowly. The liquid burned in my chest, making me more furious.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I stormed away from Silver.

He definitely wasn't the man in my flashback. He wasn't like a husband at all. I scowled and made my way over to the table and exhaled.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice called out from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I unhooked his arms and turned around. I frowned and looked at Silver.

"What do you want?" I snapped, but my voice ended up sounding like bells.

"That's mean. You should be happy to see me." He pouted and stood next to me.

"How so? I don't think our conversation went very well." I hissed and gripped the edge of the table.

"Hm." He thought and tapped his chin.

I grabbed a cup of punch and sipped some of it before I turned my attention back to him and glared.

"What?" His silver eyes were distant and his head nodded slightly, so slightly that I couldn't tell if it was a nod.

"Wha-?" I started, but before I could finish my sentence, someone bumped into me rather harshly.

"Ack!" I whimpered and spilled my punch all over Silver's clothes. "S-sorry!" I whispered in a small voice.

"It's fine." He grumbled, wiping his shirt with a napkin. A large red stain was apparent on his white shirt.

I frowned and grabbed his wrist. "Um…Let me get you some extra clothes." I bit my lower lip and led him upstairs.

He nodded and followed slowly, letting me drag him along.

I sped up the stairs, almost tearing his arm out of his socket. He hissed, but simply quickened his pace.

I dragged him to the storage room to see if there were any extra clothes. "Sorry…" I huffed. "I'm not sure if there is anything." I frowned.

The moonlight filtered the room, making the room dark and ominous. Silver didn't respond.

"Silver?" I questioned softly. "Hello?" I repeated hoping that he would respond. He was starting to freak me out.

The door shut, making the room almost completely black. The curtains shut, making the room pitch black.

I screamed, but my mouth was covered with a hand, making my breathing hard.

"Shut up." A voice snarled. "Don't scream and cooperate with us, or else." The voice continued.

I narrowed my eyes and blinked when the light snapped on.

I realized that I was gagged, and tied to a chair.

I glared as Silver appeared from the shadows. "I'm glad that you will willingly listen now." He said sarcastically.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

One moment, I am bombarded with questions from a man, and the next thing I know, Dawn and Silver are gone.

I growled inwardly and searched the area. It didn't seem like they were still down here.

"Where did they go?" I growled to myself.

"Shh, don't speak." A cloaked figure slipped from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

The figure twitched and sent me a glare.

"That doesn't matter." The figure growled and held a finger to its lips.

"Who the hell are you?" I repeated with a glare.

The figure just sighed and scrambled upstairs. It gestured for me to follow it.

"Shh, don't speak." The figure reminded me.

The cloaked person stopped in front of a door. Someone was inside speaking, but stopped abruptly.

It was silent for a long moment.

"Damn." The figure cursed, and kicked open the door.

There was no one in there except the window was open. The figure sniffed the air and glared at the ground.

"He's gone." The figure took of his cloak revealing a very distressed looking Blue haired man.

"Damn, all of your chattering scared him away." The blue haired man glared at me and brushed his hand over the ground.

"What? Who?" I raised a brow.

"Silver." He spat the name like it was venom.

"What?" I snarled.

The man brushed his hand over the surface of the floor again and picked something up gingerly.

"This." The man's eyes narrowed and scowled at the diamond clip between his two fingers.

"Dawn has been kidnapped," He man tightened his jaw. "By Silver." He hissed.

~End of Chapter Three~

* * *

Ohohohoho so suspenseful. Yes guys, you must be crying tears of joy again, because it's super late here. and my eyes are about to run out of liquid.D:

Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the chappy and I hope you review.

Don't forget to vote on the polls of my profile. 8D

Until my next update :)

~Dess


	4. LuLuLaLucas!

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh, you just wish I owned Pokemon so it could be filled with romance 8D

TakashiRika: OMG-….I forgot…

Me: Psh, was it your brain fried again?

Rika: Um…no…I was typing my transvestite story 8D

Me: You mean cross-dressing?

iiXxRunoxXii: Geez guys what are you guys talking about?

TakashiRika: Psh…nothing…O_O'

Me: She got Transvestite and cross-dressing mixed up.

Ri (Runo): Wow….Sad…

Me: I know right? *shot*

Ri: its okay Rika, I was talking about how sad D3ss is.

Rika: Oh…Okay, that makes sense 8D

Ri: Yep! xD

Ri&Rika: Okay, lets start the lammme story now…jk I love reading it xD

* * *

**Shinji Manor**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lu-Lu-La-Lucas! **

~Paul's POV~

"What?" I repeated, my face clearly showing anger.

"Yes. He most likely took her for ransom or something." The blue haired boy growled and shoved the clip into my hand.

"Again. Who are you?" I questioned quickly, trying to find out if I could trust this person.

"I'm Lucas." He said quickly. He gave a curt bow and stood up straight. "We need to find out where he took her." Lucas hissed.

"How do you know Dawn?" I questioned again.

"I have relations with the family." He replied quickly. He dashed down stairs in a clean suit and a silver mask.

"Avoid talking with anyone and quietly slip out of the manor." He told me in a quiet voice. With that, he was gone.

I raised my brow, but weaved through the crowed as quickly as I could. Some people tugged at my sleeves, but I just continued to move towards the door.

Finally, when I slipped out the giant front doors, his voice drifted through the wind, telling me something.

"Let's try his Manor first. I highly doubt that he's there, but it's possible." Lucas whispered and appeared next to me.

"Are you magical or something?" I growled.

Lucas shook his sadly. "Boy, you've been reading too many fairy tales."

"No, but you are inhuman." I retorted.

"I have to be." He replied shortly and shrugged.

"Whatever." I grunted and pointed my head towards the wind.

"Shh," Lucas hissed again and dashed towards the left.

I muttered angrily under my breath for leaving me, but he came back with two horses. The horses kicked the ground and whinnied before I climbed onto a white one with an orange-reddish mane.

It flicked its gaze up to the sky and I kicked it on the side, dashing to the east. I followed Lucas' path closely and stayed as quiet as I could.

The silence lingered in the air, making the tension rise. Every time my mind flashed the color red, I wanted to strangle something.

_Silver is going to pay. _I hissed angrily and gripped the reigns to the horse tightened and I pursed my lips.

A tall manor appeared from behind the trees, a shadow cast on it giving an eerie feeling. The manor was rather old. The old material seemed to be crumbling.

I tensed at the thought of Dawn. I didn't want to see her hurt or harmed. The mansion grew larger as we got closer to it.

I locked my eyes with the building and saw a flicker of a candle in the hall ways.

"He's in there all right." I hissed to Lucas.

Lucas nodded and stopped his horse. He hopped off and silently approached by foot.

"I think we should advance by walking, because they might sense the ruckus we make with the horses." He sighed.

I nodded and kept myself from breaking into a run. Lucas stepped slowly, trying to avoid any suspicions.

We approached the front and gazed up at the large doors.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to climb." Lucas frowned and pointed up at the side of the building.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed quietly. "Do you know how old this building is? We're just going to fall down on the ground and die." I hissed again.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Well, I'm pretty good at climbing."

"I'll stay here and watch you die." I growled.

"Fine by me." He shrugged again.

"Well, don't forget to open the door." I hissed and narrowed my onyx eyes at him in the pale moonlight.

He smirked and grabbed onto the side of the wall. "Sure, sure."

I rolled my eyes and watch him whip up the wall like a monkey. He reached the top and climbed through an open window. He gestured me to come up too.

I sighed and placed my foot on one of the cracks in the stone wall. I easily glided up to the window and climbed in with Lucas.

Lucas pressed a finger to his lips and narrowed his eyes. I turned to the direction Lucas was looking at and tried to adjust my eye to the light.

We quietly crept up to the door where we saw the candle light flash. A voice cut though the air like a knife through butter.

"Dawn Hikari…" The deep voice stated.

"What should we do with her?" The voice said again.

"I don't know. I don't think that we should ransom her, it would just put us in a bad image." Silver's voice suggested.

"Where is she?" The deeper voice asked slowly.

"She's in the room." Silver grumbled. "She was a touch one. She kicked, punched and even bit me." Silver groaned.

I had to chuckle to myself inwardly at this fact. Lucas also seemed to be amused.

"Go get her. I want to talk to her." The deeper voice said flatly.

"Fine." Silver grumbled.

Heavy footsteps approached the door as Lucas and I backed up and hid in the corner of the wall.

I saw Silver open the door and step out quickly. His hair was as red as fire and his silver eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

He was still wearing his suit and cape from the masquerade.

Lucas trailed after him after he had turned to the left side of the hall. I stepped quietly and followed Lucas and Silver, trying not to let anyone discover us.

Silver had stopped in front of a large door. It seemed like a pretty nice room though, but I heard banging from inside and angry snarls from inside. It was Dawn's voice.

Silver groaned and opened the door a bit. The angry shouts stopped again, but a loud growl was sounded.

"Dare step in here Silver, and I'll maul your face off until it turns into a pile of dust." Dawn hissed darkly.

Silver gulped and looked in briefly. He took a sharp breath and stepped inside.

"Bad idea." Dawn's tone had an edge to it.

Silver shuffled inside a bit and yelled something incoherent, possibly something about his mother.

"What's happening?" I mumbled to Lucas.

"Do you know where he locked her in? Silver must be retarded." Lucas chuckled slightly.

"Where exactly?" I raised my brow and looked at him strangely. Lucas shifted his feet and turned to me.

"Well, I'll just tell you that she's quite a swordswoman genius." Lucas continued to chuckle. "Good enough to out beat me." He added.

"Really now?" I raised my brow in confusion. _I guess I missed what she's become. _I frowned and looked down.

A few clatters in the room slowly faded to silence. "You should be happy that I don't want to get my hands soiled." Dawn hissed.

A loud clang sounded in the room, and I burst into the room, not trying to contain my worry.

"Dawn!" I shouted, but she was perfectly fine.

Silver lay on the floor with his hands covering his eyes. His sword was on the ground beside him. Dawn stood above him, holding the sword to his neck. She was still dressed in her creamy dress and golden mask.

The room's floor was simple matting, with a few markings. Swords and other weapons were lined along the edges of the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked gruffly and furred my brows.

"O-oh, yeah I'm fine, but how did you get here?" She frowned and looked at me.

"With help…" Lucas stepped through the door, emerging from the shadows. He bowed and flashed a smile.

"Lucas!" Dawn cried and flung herself at the blue-haired boy.

I raised my brow and shot Lucas a strange look.

"Okay, you guys need to explain…" I grunted and glared at the two.

"Well…" Dawn started, but Lucas shook his head.

"I'm Sir Lucas, as you know. I _was_ Dawn's knight, until she ran away." He chuckled and gave Dawn a kiss on the forehead.

She giggled and looked at me with a smile.

I felt a strange feeling on my stomach rise, but a shifting noise caught my attention.

"Ugh, guys, I'm still here." Silver grunted from underneath Dawn's foot.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "We're probably going to need your help, so we're going to keep you hostage." Lucas mused and grabbed him by his shirt.

Silver groaned and looked Lucas in the eye. "Fine, but if we get caught, we're dead." He hissed.

"We're not going to get caught." Lucas reassured with a nod.

Dawn flashed a smile and peered over the window. She didn't seem fazed by the fact that it was four stories high.

"Ready?" She breathed and threw one leg over the side of the window.

My breath hitched at that moment. _What is she doing? She's going to die from this height! _I growled inwardly and focused my eyes on her.

"What if you die?" I hissed.

"I'm not going to, trust me." She reassured with another smile of hers.

I pursed my lips and didn't respond. I knew I should trust her, but I felt a sinking feeling in my chest.

She gave one last smile, held up a peace sign and jumped from the window.

My heart rate spiked as I watched her drop to the ground. I was afraid to blink and see her crushed to the ground.

Lucas patted me on the shoulder and threw both his legs over the ledge. "Ya coming?" He asked and raised his brow.

I looked down at the darkness and rolled my eyes. "Of course." I snorted and dragged Silver of the ledge of the window.

Silver tensed as he looked down the wall. I rolled my eyes and spotted a blue glimmer in the distance. Dawn waved up at us to indicate she was fine.

I leaped from the window, pulling Silver with me. Silver rolled his eyes and landed on the balls of his feet.

I landed next to him with a small thud, overall I didn't injure anything.

A light flickered from upstairs and Silver jumped slightly. "We're so dead." He grumbled and looked down.

I grumbled to myself and caught up to Dawn and Lucas. They were chatting about something quietly and she frowned.

"Lucas, I don't think I can go back right now." She said quietly.

Lucas frowned and looked at her sadly. "You're giving your mother a heart attack." He mumbled and continued down the dirt road.

Dawn sighed and looked at the pale moon. "I know" She whispered. "I know that I'm worrying her, but I need to do this." She said firmly.

Lucas stopped in his tracks. A furious look was on his face.

Dawn looked up to him in confusion, but he brushed her off.

"What's wrong?" She croaked and tensed from his angry aura.

"It's not you, but someone else." He growled and whipped around right in time to hit his sword with another.

"Hm. Sharp." A dark voice replied from the shadows.

Silver and I looked around our surroundings, but saw nothing.

"Show yourself." Lucas growled and glared into the dark.

"Don't be so demanding, boy." The voice snapped. A figure appeared from the shadows.

He was tall and had a strong build. His dark blue eyes pierced us and his sword was raised.

"Who are you?" I questioned in a sharp tone.

He ignored me and continued to glare at Lucas.

"Hand her over." He finally hissed.

I growled and Lucas clenched his jaw.

Silver stood there with a dull expression on his face, his hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it if anything happens.

The dark blue eyed man gestured his hands towards us and I froze.

A dozen or more people emerged from the darkness, clutching weapons. Their barbaric look flashed in the moonlight.

I immediately grabbed the hilt of the sword that I hid on the side of my belt and glared at them.

Dawn tightened her fists and unsheathed the sword that she got from Silver's mansion. Her cobalt eyes burned with fury and fear at the same time.

"Hm, it looks like we're going to have to get dirty." The man with dark blue eyes sighed and re-gripped his sword.

Dawn closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath of air.

Lucas frowned down at her, as if telling her to stay back.

I touched Dawn's shoulder lightly and looked at her softly. "I trust you." I mumbled and faced the crowd of people.

Dawn nodded and looked at other direction, at the blue-eyed man.

Lucas scowled and looked at me. "Are you crazy?" He hissed.

"I though you said her skills could surpass yours." I snapped.

"Yeah, but we don't know who we're going against, what if she gets captured?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I winced and scowled at him. "Trust her." I hissed.

"Fine, but I blame it on you if anything happens to her." He retorted.

I shrugged and looked at Silver, who was rolling his eyes. I gestured towards the crowd and he nodded.

"Let's kick some asses!" He shouted and charged towards the people.

I rolled my eyes, but followed behind him closely. I could her Lucas' snort from behind me.

The loud clang of swords rang through the air.

I brought down my sword, letting it meet a smaller dagger.

The person jumped back and attempted to stab my side.

I dodged and lounged forward and slashed the man across the chest.

He grunted and fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

I craned my neck and saw that Lucas had already taken out three men, and Silver just finished off one guy.

I heard Dawn growl from the distance and flicked my attention towards her fight.

She jumped back, still in her pale dress, which was now torn and dirty.

The man snickered and slashed towards her chest.

Dawn slipped to the side, landing a powerful kick in his groin.

A clatter caught my attention and I turned around.

Lucas and Silver had disappeared, and Dawn, the man and me were the only ones left on the road. I furred my brows looking around curiously.

Someone grabbed my arm and put their hand over my mouth. I thrashed angrily from the persons grip and grounded my teeth.

My heart rate jumped and my eyelids grew heavy. The last thing I saw was the man land a hit on Dawn's leg. She staggered a bit, but steadied herself.

I kicked once more, but felt the person behind me chuckle.

"You can't do anything now." The man chuckled and dragged me deeper into the woods.

My head throbbed from the lack of oxygen and everything became black.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hikari." The strange man bowed low before standing straight and gripping his sword.

I raised my brow and looked at him curiously, still gripping the sword I got from Silver's mansion.

He chuckled slightly and let his arm limp at his side. "I go by the name Riley." He tilted his strangely shaped hat.

I scowled and looked at his features. His spiky dark blue hair stuck from under his hat. His lips were upturned into a sly smile.

He was tall and strongly built. His blue suit shone in the light.

I raised my sword in front of me in case he decided to attack me.

"I will not hurt you if you come with me." He stated softly.

I growled at him and lunged forward at him.

He parried my attack easily and frowned. "Please, I don't want to hurt you." He begged and caught my by the waist.

I hissed and jumped back quickly. I swung again and cut his arm.

He scowled and looked down at me. "I will say this one more time, or I will take you with me by force." He said with a sudden dark tone.

I twitched and pursed my lips tightly. I crouched down into a battle stance and glared up at him.

He sighed and dropped his shoulder. "Fine be it." He replied flatly and with speed, he whacked his sword into mine.

I quickly slammed my sword into his, not having enough time to parry. He scowled and retracted his sword.

I hissed and lunged forward, attempting to hit his leg.

He dodged and caught my leg instead.

I stumbled back, but easily caught myself. Raising my sword again, I lunged forward again, slightly grazing his arm with the blade.

He seemed unfazed by the small wound and brought his sword up.

I was caught off guard, and the next thing I knew, was that the sword flew out of my hand, landing a few feet away from me.

I looked at Riley and then at my sword.

Quickly I scrambled to the sword, but something caught the hem of my dress. I whipped around to see Riley looming over me, his sword stabbed into my skirt.

"Will you come with me now?" He breathed.

I scowled and tugged furiously at my dress. He chuckled, and tore my dress from his sword easily.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed him away. "No." I growled.

"Why not?" He rubbed his chin as I picked up my sword quickly.

"I'll never go with you." I snarled.

"You don't even know why." He retorted.

I glared at him angrily and swung at him again, but with lack of speed.

He parried easily, causing me to fall forward.

He caught my waist whacked behind my neck.

"You…bastard." I hissed.

Riley chuckled and threw me over his shoulder before I passed out.

~End of Chapter Four~

* * *

Grrrr...I promised a lot of people that I would update yesterday...Sorry guys.

*sigh* please review. I was really sad when my reviews dropped, but whatever. As long as people are reading.

Seriously. Even a hi would be suffice. :D

Okay, well good day/night people, until the next update,

D3ss


	5. Desperation

**O**h, and you guys, about Riley, I kind of didn't know who else to choose, so I started randomly throwing characters in there. If you mean like…why he is there…like his presence, IT IS TO BE DETERMINED D MUHAAHHAAHAHA *cough* I mean, well…just read. xD

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh, you just wish I owned Pokemon so it could be filled with romance 8D

Rika: YUSH, Lovely fluff, like Ricecakeshipping

Dess: *sigh*

Ri: What's that?

Rika: It! Oh! It's!

D3ss: It's a looong story…*sigh*

Rika: Some hot yaoi 8D

D3ss: O_O' Sure, sure….

**Shinji Manor**

**Chapter Five: Desperation**

~Paul's POV~

I rubbed my head and looked around me. Breathing was hard because a white piece of cloth was tied around my mouth. (A/N: ha-ha kinky…jk)

A loud snicker sounded above me. "Well, isn't it the famous Paul Shinji." Silver emerged from the shadows with his arms crossed. Two men were behind him, holding clubs.

I growled and tried to lunge at him, my arms were tied behind my back.

"Aw, poor you." He snorted and kicked me in the gut.

I huffed and sent a glare up to him.

"Well, don't you fancy being tied down here, not being able to do anything?" Silver smirked and ignored my glare.

"Well, might as well tell you what were going to do." He chuckled and crouched down in front of my face.

I felt the urge to beat his face up, but I couldn't risk it since I was being held captive.

"Hm, well let's say that Riley has no idea what he's doing. He thinks he's being 'loyal' to the Hikari family. He's pretty persuasive, so he got Lucas to help you." Silver chuckled.

My eyes widened and I bit back a snarl.

"Yes, you can say you were set up." Silver rubbed his chin. "Everyone wins except for you." He flashed a cruel smile. "Well, and maybe Miss Hikari gets the short end of the stick to for…searching." He yowled and slapped his knee, getting up from his crouch.

"Expect getting some hard punishments. I heard that Countess Hikari isn't light with trival matters." Silver added with a scowl.

I winced as if I had already experienced pain. _Maybe my brother was right… _I frowned to myself and watched Silver and his gang, fade into the forest.

_I got myself into some real deep shit…_I growled inwardly, and started rubbing the ropes around my wrist against the bark of the tree.

~Dawn's POV~

I woke up to the feeling of warmth. I gradually opened my eyes to see Riley carrying me.

I hissed and struggled in his arms.

Riley sighed. "Please stop moving."

"Why?" I growled.

"I need to get you back to your family." He smiled down at me and continued to walk.

A familiar clinking noise sounded from beside him. Lucas stood there next to Riley with a frown plastered on his face.

"L-Lucas…" I muttered. "Why?" I bit my lower lip, which was now quivering.

"I'm sorry." His frown turned into a scowl. "I can't let you stay with a dangerous criminal." He said hoarsely.

"What?" I screech. Riley tensed, but continued to walk.

I realized that my manor was appearing from the top of the trees. I felt my heart sink as I glared up at the large house.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping this was all a nightmare. I opened my eyes again, to see the same image. The Hikari Manor.

I never knew that it would be such a horrid sight.

"Please don't run away again." Lucas informed me before we reached the front of the house.

The quiet garden and familiar voice of my mom made me tense.

Lucas knocked on the door loudly, waiting for a response.

Everything inside the manor stopped. Everything went quiet, even the wildlife in the garden seemed to stop chattering.

"It's Lady Hikari!" Someone screamed from inside.

I cowered back into Riley's arms and scowled. "I…hate…you…" I hissed before the door was open.

Three maids were there to greet us. They bowed more than a dozen times before they grabbed my arms and hauled me off to the bathroom.

The familiar smell of Oranberry shampoo was sharp as I entered the bathroom. They quickly slipped off my clothes and threw me into the tub.

I sighed and stared at the creamy white ceiling. The crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, isolated from the rest of the lights.

I wriggled my body in the milky white tub, peering down at the golden legs. I played a bit with the soapy bubbles and thought a bit.

A flash of purple flashed in my mind and I gasped. I jumped up from my tub and jumped out of it quickly, slipping on the pale marble floor.

The maids jumped to the rescue and wrapped a clean towel around my body.

"Are you okay Miss Hikari?" They frowned.

"Yes, I'm okay." I steadied myself on their shoulder and walked slowly across the tiles.

I waved my hand away, telling them that they could go ahead and choose a dress for me. I slumped into my bed and thought about Paul again.

_What happened to him? _I frowned and looked at the ground. _Riley called him a…criminal! _I hissed inwardly, but snapped my attention back to the maids who were scrambling out of the closet.

They fitted me into a light pink corset and threw on a plain pink dress with ruffles at the waist. The neck line plunged slightly, but didn't reveal too much.

The maids combed through my hair gently and wrapped it into a braided bun at the top, and curled the remains of my hair.

They quickly took a step backwards to show me what I looked like. I gazed into the mirror expressionless.

"Are you okay?" One maid asked again. Her green eyes glimmered in the setting suns light.

"I-I'm fine!" I jumped.

"That's good." Another maid placed her hand on my arm. She smiled and held out her hand for support.

I took it reluctantly and let her lead me of my room, through the corridors. I started to space out, letting the maid guide me.

I inhaled and thought about Paul. My heart started panging in my heart erratically as the familiar hue of purple images flashed through my mind.

I nearly jumped when someone laid their hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Lucas…Riley…" I breathed and clutched my chest.

Riley snatched back his hand and apologized.

I shook my head and frowned. "How is he a criminal?" I whispered.

Riley raised his brow.

"How is he a criminal?" I shouted angrily.

He seemed taken aback by my sour mood, but straightened himself out. "According to Sinnoh Law, Kidnapping is bad." He stated bluntly.

"Paul didn't kidnap me!" I growled.

"That is what he wants you to think." Riley muttered and frowned.

"Who are you to judge someone you didn't even talk to?" I snarled.

Riley jumped a bit and looked at me sadly. "I don't know…" He said slowly.

"Who is making these accusations?" I shouted angrily. "This is so-," I was about to continue my rant, when a warm voice stopped me from saying anymore.

"DAWN!" My mother shouted and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I was so worried, I thought someone had killed you, or worse!" she shouted.

"Mom, nothing-," She cut me off again.

"Its okay, Riley and Lucas told me everything already. I promise I will get rid of that vile being!" She smiled to Lucas and Riley before she frowned down at me.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, and Riley continued to plaster a fake smile on his face.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She stroked my long mid-night blue hair and held me to her chest.

"Mom," I sighed and pushed her away softly. "Nothing happened to me. I didn't get hurt. He didn't do anything to me." I frowned.

"No," She said sternly. "If he kidnapped you, he has to be punished." She said darkly.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"You have an appointment with Kenny tomorrow." She snapped.

"Mom, I don't even like him!" I said sharply and narrowed my eyes at her.

She ignored me and strode out of the room. Her short blue hair didn't move an inch as she walked.

I groaned and sank to my knees. _What is she going to do? What if…he gets sent to prison or something? I can't love Kenny…not when I love…him…_

"Are you okay?" Riley touched my shoulder, but I slapped his hand away.

"No, I am not okay. To think that the person you lo-, appreciate," I corrected quickly "Is getting punished by my mom for doing nothing!" I hissed.

"He did do something. He made a grave mistake for kidnapping you!" Riley retorted.

"He did not kidnap me!" I shrieked angrily. I threw my hands up in the air out of frustration.

"That's not what Silver told me." He grumbled.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. "WHAT?" I snarled. "Lucas," I turned my friend and knight.

Lucas shook his head sadly.

"Silver isn't the savior here! Please believe me!" I pleaded to Lucas and grabbed his shoulders.

Lucas hesitated and his eyes softened, but he shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't quite hear out your words…" He trailed off.

"No…" I breathed and let my hands slide off his strong shoulders. "No…" I repeated and bit my lower lip that was quivering.

"NO! Why won't you believe me? Is it because I'm a child? Is it because I'm a woman? What's wrong with everyone? WHY WON'T YOU BELIVE ME?" I screamed, sending several maids into the room, wondering what was wrong.

I realized that I was crying. Hot tears streaming down my cheeks, making my vision blurred. Sobs racked my body, but I turned around and walked out the room slowly, trying to keep that last sense of pride still in me.

"Dawn!" Lucas shouted, but Riley held him back. His face was dark and emotionless.

"I don't understand…" I whispered to myself. "Why won't you believe me?" I closed my eyes and ran to my room.

I locked the door immediately and flung myself on the bed, screaming and crying all that was in me.

My eyes were swollen when I decided that I couldn't cry anymore. I gingerly sat up and fell off the bed. The impact woke me up slightly.

"This…was a nightmare right?" I mumbled and laughed to myself. "It was all a nightmare…" I reassured myself.

I slipped into my nightgown and slipped out of my room.

The light to the study hall was on, so I slipped next to it. The candle light flickered, making my eyes burn for a second.

Soft chatting was heard from inside. The first voice was the sound of my mothers, the second was Lucas' and the third was Riley's.

_What are they talking about? _I thought slowly…_Why is Riley here? I thought this was a nightmare…_I narrowed my eyes, and a cold feeling grew in my stomach.

"Who is taking care of the execution?" Someone whispered in a low voice.

"Shh." My mother hushed the person with a hiss.

"I don't know, but why would he kidnap her? I think it's a bit surreal…" My mother's voice was strained.

"Dawn said that he didn't kidnap-," Lucas started, but Riley cut him off.

"Silver said that he did. He witnessed everything." Riley said through clenched teeth.

"How do you know Silver is telling the truth? We found her at his manor!" Lucas protested loudly.

Riley shook his head. "I know Silver. He is humble and not as arrogant as Shinji."

"He could always be lying." Lucas seethed.

"He would never lie to me!" Riley snarled.

"Calm down. I believe you Riley, I trust Riley since I work more with him." My mother whispered.

My heart rose to my throat. _My own…mother…believes him…but…not me? _

Riley nodded and Johanna smiled. "Well, we have settled things now have we?" Johanna grinned and got up from her seat.

"Yes." Riley bowed and stood up as well.

Lucas remained seated with a scowl on his face. He clenched his fists before he stood up abruptly.

"Okay…" He said nervously. He twitched slightly before he nodded head to Johanna.

"No…" I whispered. I took a step back, but in panic, I tripped over my feet.

"Eh? Did you hear that?" My mother's voice was urgent and strained.

Lucas and Riley sighed and approached the door. I crawled backwards, hoping that this moment wouldn't happen.

I heard Riley and Lucas' footsteps stop in front of me. They both sighed and Lucas lifted me up.

"Dawn, we aren't going to hurt you." He soothed and patted my back.

I buried my head in his chest to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Riley, you might want to get things started…" Johanna whispered from the side.

Riley nodded, and slipped out of the halls, into the dark night.

"I don't understand…" I sobbed.

"Dawn, I want you to understand that Riley and Lucas are working very hard to keep you safe. Please stay out of the way." My mom growled.

"MOM! You don't understand. YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME! How can I trust you that you won't do anything wrong this time?" I retorted, the tears flowing faster, but of anger instead of sadness.

"Dawn!" She shouted angrily. "I care about you! I don't want you to keep making silly mistakes, because every time you make an important decision, you end up hurting yourself." She snapped.

I bit my lower lip. I knew that her words were true. I just didn't want to believe.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" I shouted. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! ONLY HE DOES!" I shouted and stormed back to my room.

The last thing that I saw was my mothers hardened facial expression, fall into a pained look of distraught.

I knew she was confused, maybe more confused that I was, but right now, I just couldn't let it go.

I threw myself onto my bed once more.

"Shinji…please stay safe for me…please." I mumbled and my eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I grumbled to myself as one of Silver's minions picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

I felt the blood rush to my head and I rolled my eyes, finding it really painful.

_Dawn…what happened to you? Are you safe? Please…stay safe for me. _I frowned.

A familiar man in a blue suit and a strange had glared at me as he stepped into the forest.

"Riley, welcome back." Silver greeted with a smirk.

Riley waved him off and turned to me.

"Why did you kidnap her!" He shouted immediately.

I was taken aback by his sudden conclusion, but bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything stupid.

"I didn't not kidnap her." I said calmly.

"Then explain this." Riley hissed and fished into my pocket. He pulled out a diamond headpin. I felt my heart sink. This was going to be tough to explain.

"I didn't not kidnap her." I repeated with the same calm tone.

"Then why was this in your pocket? It's Johanna's favorite clip. She gave it to her daughter, Dawn when she was eleven years old. There is no way that Dawn would have given it to you." Riley snapped.

"What if she did?" I retorted.

"There is no way." He snarled.

I saw Silver's lips upturn into a smirk. His silver eyes were bursting with amusement.

"It wasn't me. I swear!" I shouted. I sighed, hating that I had to beg now.

"Unbelievable," Silver butted in. "You commit a severe crime, and you can act to innocent." Silver sneered.

"Look who's talking!" I snarled.

"Okay, that's enough. Take him away." Riley shouted and gestured to me.

I gritted my teeth. Silver held up his hand for a second. Riley nodded his head and disappeared into the forest once again.

Silver leaned in, next to my ear. "See you in hell." He chuckled and backed away.

I spat in his face and he recoiled. "Damn bastard." I snarled.

He kicked me in the guts.

"This was all a set up wasn't it?" I hissed.

"Of course, who do you think is going to get your plot of land when you are dead?" Silver grinned. "The money? The business? The _girl_? Certainly not your loving family." Silver fake pouted and batted his eyes.

"Damn…" I cursed.

"Looks like I win…Paul." Silver snickered.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the ground.

"Hm…looks like my next target is Kenny." Silver grinned and waved his hand. "Seriously…I'll see you in hell." Silver chuckled.

I was about to retort when someone hit the back of my neck, and everything went black.

~End of Chapter Five~

* * *

*sigh* Oh gosh. Thanks for working me to the bone SERENA. :P *dislikeeeeee*

OKAAAYAYYYYY PEOPLE DON'T ASK ME ABOUT YADADYDYAYDAYDA. I WILL EXPLAIN ANYTHING CONFUSING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. please state it though...because I often get...forgetful xD

REVIEW?

Anyways, I'm sooooo psyced for school to start 8D *shot*

JK.

NO ONE SHOULD BE.

thanks, bye.

(UNTIL NEXT UPDATE)

D3ss


	6. Released

**H**ey my faithful readers. HOLA. Jk. Guess what? I'm updating! And….there will probably be a long break before the next update…D: Sorry guys. It's my bad that I took a creative writing class…D:…So….then…*sigh* I wonder if there are still people reading this…or if my updates were sooo slow, that you don't read this anymore…I'm sorry though xD Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I finally could get it out with the help of my cousin SERENA! :D SAY HELLO TO SERENA PEOPLE :D…even if you don't know her….xD You can include it in your reviews? LOL xD Anyways, give some kudos to her because she gave me a lot of awesome ideas, and also RI&RIKA, and OF COURSE MY #1 FAN on FANFICTION….or the universe xD….PANCAKE :D…Or FluteHero13. :) Thanks guys. AND THAT'S TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS :) they deserve some cyber doughnuts. :D BTW, sorry for the coarse language.

* * *

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh, you just wish I owned Pokemon so it could be filled with romance 8D

Ri&Rika: HOLA! =w=

Dess: HUH?

Ri&Rika: I thought you were taking Spanish one this year….

Dess: OH YEAH! :D…HUH?

Pancake (FluteHero13): It's hi in Spanish…

Ri&Rika: Yeah. See Dess, even Pancakie here knows more than you…*sigh*

Pancake: But…I'm fluent…

Dess: Oh…kay….. o_o

Ri&Ri&Cake: *sigh* On with the story.

* * *

**Shinji Manor**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Released**

~Dawn's POV~

I moaned into the bed and groggily opened my eyes. My heart pounded against my chest, resulting in me becoming short breathed. Sweat ran down my forehead and I brusquely wiped it away. I inhaled, and exhaled sharply, like I was breathing in poison. "Something…is going to happen to Paul…" I whispered.

I jumped out of my bed, and searched my closet for something good to wear…something that I could run in. I found a comfortable pair of pants that hung loosely to my waist. I found it easy to move in, which provided useful since I was going to run…a lot.

A knock sounded at the door, and I felt the blood drain in my face. I grabbed the pair of pants and threw them under my pillow. I thrust my head into the pillow face down so that people would suspect that I was still sleeping.

"Dawn, are you in there?" Someone asked lightly. I suspected that it was Lucas. I didn't respond. I just lay in bed, ignoring what Lucas said, hoping that he would know that I was asleep.

"Dawn, if you don't respond, I'm entering the room." He said sharply, with a harder knock on the door. Yet again I didn't respond, which sent him bustling into the room.

His footsteps were heavy, but slowed and softened when he realized that I was still resting in the bed. "Hey, Dawn, are you awake?" He said quickly as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit.

"What?" I growled slightly, yet managing to mumble out groggily. He knew darn well that I wasn't a morning person.

"Lady Berlitz, calm down." Lucas sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder. He looked at me solemnly and pursed his lips. "You have to go save Paul, I know that they are trying to kill him, well at least Silver is." Lucas hissed Silver's name once again. "Go find them, west of Pastoria."

"What? I thought you were a bad guy." I whined and rubbed her eyes. I sat up and rested her back against the bed rest. "I thought I couldn't trust you."

"Think again." Lucas smiled. "My loyalty lies in you." Lucas let a smile grace his lips and he bowed down slowly.

"L-l-Lucas…" I mumbled. I gave my knight a warm embrace and he lifted me off the bed. "I know that you love Paul. I can see it in your eyes, and I can tell that he loves you too." Lucas said sadly. He almost looked sad. "Honestly, I didn't know if I should have let you go or not." He bit his lower lip.

I looked at him in confusion. "Wha-?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, I know that you can't love me, and I can't love you either. I have given up. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like you." He frowned and set me lightly on the ground.

"Lucas, I know that you mean by love, but it doesn't mean that I hate you. I still do love you, but not in that sense." I frowned. "I love you as dearly as family. You are like my brother, my dear brother." I smiled and ruffled Lucas's hair.

He gave her a quick smiled and helped her through the window. "Make sure that you don't get hurt okay? I trust you." Lucas blushed and handed me my sword.

I opened me mouth to thank him, but he cut me off with a quick peck on the lips. "Don't say anything." He hushed and gave me another warm smile. "I feel better that you still love me." Lucas closed his eyes and gestured out the window.

"I promise, I that I won't fail!" I whispered quietly and slipped out the window carefully. I landed quietly and gracefully, not attracting too much attention.

I crept towards the gate and slipped through. Luckily, my mother didn't send guards out in front of the gate. A few watch dogs glared at me as I slipped past them, but they didn't bark because they were familiar with me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I got out of the front gate. I shoved the sword into my belt and inhaled sharply before I dashed towards the west of Pastoria. I heard an uprising beat of shouts and angry screams.

"What's going on?" I thought out loud as I slowed down. The trees began to thin out and the light of a campfire grew stronger.

The shouts were rattling and the camp light flickered. The air was damp and cold. I peered through the leaves and suppressed a loud sob.

There, in the clearing was a huge group of the villagers that I encountered earlier. "No…" I bit my lower lip and saw that Paul was being let to a high platform. There was a rope with a loop, just the perfect size for someone's head to fit through.

I recognized the purple color of Paul's hair in the crowd. He was being pushed towards the platform. My heart beat started hammering against my chest as I continued to crouch down, watching everything happen.

Gripping my sword tightly I silently inhaled and watch Paul step onto the platform.

"Wait." A voice chuckled from the background. It was oddly familiar, sending chills down my spine.

Silver emerged from the shadows and Stepped onto the platform and stood next to Paul. I almost sighed in relief but my heart stopped as he did the honors of slipped the rope around Paul's neck.

I didn't have time to think anything through, I immediately jumped out to the scene, whipping out my sword and waved it in the air like a mad man, driving most of the people away from me.

"Stay away from him!" I demanded and continued to slice the air angrily. I snuck a look a Paul to see him look at me with a horrified expression. He was thinking one thing, and I already knew what he was thinking. 'I'm going to die.' Sadly, He completely underestimates me. That's one flaw that I didn't like in Paul.

I shot him a glare, indicating that I wasn't pleased with his reaction and forced my way through the crowd towards the platform.

"Silver!" I shouted and stuck my sword at his neck. Riley approached me from behind, but I ended up kneeing his groin. He fell to his knees in pain. I watched someone approach the lever to drop the platform and I immediately kicked him off.

Quickly, I made sure that the noose was cut off before I started anymore action. Riley grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back before I could cut the rope, and I ended up leaving a fringe of the rope around his neck.

"Quick!" I shouted and grabbed Paul's hands. "We better go before we make even more Chaos." I yanked his arm roughly and jumped off the platform with Paul closely behind me.

"This is already chaos." Paul grumbled, but continued to run alongside of me.

A cracked a smile and peeked behind my shoulder. My heart did a summersault when I saw Silver stand there, cool and collected with a devious smirk on his face. I knew something was up, but there was no time, I continued to run.

"Paul." I huffed and stopped running. I peered behind my back once again, and realized that no one was following us. "Something's up." I growled.

I looked up at Paul who was rubbing his neck which still had a noose of a rope. "Sorry…" I frowned and gently cut the rest of the rope off his neck. His onyx eyes burned into the ground as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Dawn, you didn't have to save me…" Paul whispered and looked down with a look of guilt on his face.

"No! I needed to save you! I need you to live because…I love you…" I blurted and blushed. He looked at me with soft eyes and leaned down. I felt my heart pound as I stood on my toes, reaching his lips gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he caressed my back. I broke away from him and looked into his eyes, trying to read his emotions.

"We need to get moving." Paul hardened his eyes one again. He gave me a sympathetic look and grabbed my hand.

"What? What's wrong?" I gave him a sad look and furrowed my brows in confusion. I didn't know why Paul was so focused on getting to a certain destination that I didn't know of.

"We are going to get your fiancé." Paul mumbled and continued to drag me through a forest. He stopped for a moment and looked back at me.

"Why? What's happening? I don't understand! Can you explain?" I sighed in frustration. The air was forcefully pushed out of my lungs and I closed my eyes.

"Okay, here's the thing. I heard all of Silver's plans because I was 'captured' by him. He's planning to kill Kenny, marry into the Berlitz family so he can be wealthy.

"He can't marry my mother, she's too old." I frowned, still stumped in pure confusion. Paul gave a frustrated sigh and looked me in the eye.

"Why do you think he's trying to kill Kenny? Why do you think he was trying to get rid of me?" He shook my shoulder violently like he was trying to get the information to sink in faster. "If we don't get moving, Silver's going to get to Kenny's house and warn him, he'll get killed. Remember, he's also one of my trading partners. I'm not doing this because he's your fiancé."

"Wait, you are saying that Silver is trying to marry me so he can be rich, and he is trying to kill everyone in his way?" I shouted in desperation.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up." Paul started moving again towards Kenny's manor. The trees around us started to thin out and a tall white marble building emerged. A peaceful sound of a fountain echoed through the area as we rushed up to the door.

Paul banged on the door while I stood there idly, waiting for a response on the inside. Quick movements were heard inside, and a few frantic yells.

The door slowly creaked open, and a head of a maid slowly poked out. Her eyes lit up with recognition and she gestured for us to go inside.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Kenny's head maid, Zoey exclaimed and brushed some dirt off of me. She frowned with a worried look plastered to her face.

"Zoey, there isn't any time to explain." I blurted and pushed my way inside, ignoring the astounded look on her face. "Zoey, in short words, Kenny's life is in danger and we're trying to protect him." I scowled and re-gripped the sword in my hand. Zoey gulped and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Dawn, calm down, we'll go warn him, go clean up. I'll get a fresh dress laid out on your bed. Take Sir Shinji with you." Zoey pushed me towards the bathing area. I had a feeling of De ja vu, but I knew that I would be fine with Paul with me.

I grasped onto his hand, and led him to the baths along with me. He gave me a strange look. "Dawn, you already have a room here?" He asked with a slightly hurt hint in his voice. I frowned and looked up his mysteriously, beautiful, onyx eyes.

"Of course I do…I'm his fiancée remember?" I sighed letting my shoulders slump. Paul hardened his eyes at me and sighed as well.

"I can't do anything about your engagement. It's all up to you." Paul stood up straight and stretched his arms above his head. "I'm just glad that I'm with you, and the fact that I didn't die." Paul chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled and touched his arm, giving him a look. He sighed and let go of me and slipped off his shirt. I blushed and turned away. I still wasn't used to looking at him bare-chested even with all the things that I had been through. He was special, and I knew that. I smiled to myself inwardly and headed towards a separate bath.

I walked to the bath, quickly slipped off my clothes, and soaked in the tub, alone. It was quiet. The constant dripping of water was the only noise that was heard in the bathing room.

I thought back to what happened earlier. It was so chaotic, that I could barely remember what happened. Silver…smirked. He planned something. I know it. My mind wandered after that and I started to doze off.

Mom.

I missed my mother.

Mom.

"MOM!" I stood up from the bath, water ran down my bare skin, but I didn't care. I climbed out, nearly slipping, and pulled a towel over my nude body.

It all made sense. Even the fact that Silver smirked. He knew.

"Dammit!" I shouted and scurried out of the bathing area with my towel. I rushed to my room, gaining a few gasps from the maids when they realized that I wasn't in any clothes, but a skimpy towel.

"Miss Hikari, please calm down." I heard someone call from down the hall. I ignored the desperate plea and slammed my door and locked it quickly. I saw a crisp, new dress laid out on the bed. I grabbed it and threw it on quickly. Luckily, it wasn't corseted.

"DAWN!" What's going on?" I heard two deep voices call in unison from outside. It was Paul and Kenny.

"…I don't believe it. I'm SO STUPID!" I screamed. Tears threatening to fall from my wide eyes full of shock. I choked back a sob and grabbed my sword.

"Dawn, open up the door!" Paul growled and slammed against the door.

"I don't understand what's going on." Kenny yowled from outside and banged his fist on the door. He started shouting incoherent things at Paul.

I ripped open the door to my room, almost forgetting to unlock it.

"Dammit…," I cursed. "It's too late." I bit my lower lip. "I know it. That's what he was doing." I mumbled to myself.

Paul, Kennny, and Now Zoey were standing above me, seemingly left out from my conversation that I was having with myself.

"What? Who? And What?" Paul asked more gently, but his voice was still laced with irritation. I knew that he was straining himself. Suspense rose in the room as if I could visibly see it.

"Silver." I shuddered. "No." I shook my head, trying to believe it wasn't true. "It might not be true." I reassured myself and the others, who didn't know what I was talking about.

"JUST TELL WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Paul snapped, his face was furious, but I knew that he was honestly worried about my well-being.

Kenny grimaced and muttered 'Silver' under his breath as if it was a curse word. Zoey stood there with her hands on her hips, but a pained look on her face.

"Paul…," I gasped. My chest started to tighten. "He wasn't going after Kenny." I breathed, trying to regain my composure, but failing. "He…wasn't going for Kenny…" I repeated. Paul laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said lightly. His eyes softened and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Get my to the Hikari manor now." I wiped my eyes. "Silver wasn't after Kenny. Remember Paul? What you told me? Silver wants power right? He wants money? He wants to marry into the Hikari family?" I hissed. Zoey gasped and Kenny gave a disgusted look. "Who else is in the way besides Kenny?" I murmured quietly. My lip quivered and my body trembled.

Paul's eyes widened in shock, "Shit, this is my fault." His face darkened.

My lips were drawn into a snarl, "He wasn't going to Kenny _yet_. He was going for the head of the Hikari household…Johanna Hikari."

~End of Chapter Six~

* * *

Okay, if you find minor issues. Well, thats my fault. OOHOHO. It's getting suspenseful.

WHAT IS DAWN GOING TO DO?

OMG. thats a big question.

Love like Woe- The ready, Set.

I love that song too. Its just too...kawaii-desu. LOL SO CUTE.

GWklfhdlfhlasd. I have a crappypants homework from a crappypant teacher. SO. Yeh. I've gotta lotta work to do. -sigh-

ANYWAYS. GOOD DAY/NIGHT.

mehehe. I like all caps. xD

Until Next update,

Desstorjo Zephorium


	7. Uncovered

**H**ey. I just want to say hello. That's why I updated. JK. Really, I'm joking. I'm actually writing a new chapter. So…yeah. X) AND GUESS WHAT? I'm alive. Heh. I know. That's amazing right? It came as a shocker…even to me! I guess my writer's block been holding me out on Shinji Manor, and it has a cliffhanger. BUMMER RIGHT? Anyways, if you bothered to read this, (which you probably didn't because you want to get ahead already and read because I haven't updated in FOREVER) Review, and put "D3sstorjo is too cool." *shot* JK. Put down, "MAWHAW" (It's really up to you, you can choose whichever. Please don't feel the need to be torn between what to choose.) WARNING: THIS CHAPPY CONTAINS A LOT OF FLUFFY GUSHINESS -….is that a word? OH. And…if you even bother to read this, please put 'I need a purple mustache' on your review. LAWL.

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh, you just wish I owned Pokemon so it could be filled with romance 8D

Ri, Rika, and Pancake are taking a break. It's just me that's going to entertain you with this story. Yeah. I know. BOO. You guys all love Ri, Rika and Pancakie. xD

**Last time on Shinji Manor:**

_My lips were drawn into a snarl, "He wasn't going to Kenny yet. He was going for the head of the Hikari household…Johanna Hikari." _

* * *

**Shinji Manor**

**Chapter Seven: Uncovered**

~Dawn's POV~

Kenny nearly hurled himself out of the house, screaming demands. Paul stood still, frozen in shock. I grasped onto his stone-like hand and brushed my thumb against it, biting my lip, all the while I was hoping that this was a nightmare. I carefully strapped my sword back on my waist and gazed up at Paul who had dropped his lips into a scowl. The silence and tension rose between us, making things slightly awkward.

"If he…," Paul growled with venom in his voice, "If that bastard kills anyone, I'll make sure I kill him." He sharpened his glare towards no one in particular and turned on his heel, facing me. His charcoal eyes softened extremely and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry…" He frowned.

My chest tightened as I remembered about the reality. Tears overwhelmed my eyes and finally forced themselves to flow freely. Paul raised his arms and wiped a tear away with the same scowl. "I'm sorry…" He repeated.

"It's okay…" I choked out a shaky sob. I groggily rubbed my temples, silently making my way out the door of Kenny's manor, Paul was at my heels.

"Dawn, hurry, I don't know what will happen if Johanna is…killed." Kenny pursed his lips, hoping that no another sound escaped his lips. "Be careful, okay? Just because you love Paul, doesn't mean that I can't care about you." Kenny set his warm eyes on mine before handing me the reigns of a white horse. Its fiery red mane stuck out wildly, but its creamy white hair and milky brown eyes seemed friendly.

I patted its muzzle softly before I mounted onto the horse. I peered behind me to see Paul behind me. I didn't think twice, kicking the horse to a gallop, Paul followed in suit on another horse.

"Dawn, I don't have a good feeling about this. Maybe I should go instead." Paul said firmly, bringing his horse next to mine.

I stayed silent, hoping that he assumed that meant that I was going to my house no matter what. I continued to travel towards the manor, feeling my stomach sink deeper as I got closer to the manor. It was silent almost all the way there, but I broke it.

"Paul," I started, the grip on the reigns started to quiver, "I'm scared. I don't want my mother to die." I croaked out quietly. The long pause of silence made my heart feel constricted in pain.

"It's okay Dawn…" He comforted softly, his expression turned pained as well. "I'm sure she'll be fine…she's a strong woman." He said with the same soft tone. I nodded, hoping that I could believe his words, but, there was still worry in my heart, overpowering the small light of hope that was slowly dying.

The moon was still hanging at the peak in the sky, curving into a cruel smirk. I held back the want to scream and shout at it, but there was no point in taking out my frustration on something that wouldn't do anything back to me.

The large building started to loom over the trees. The color was duller than usual. My heart pounded violently in my chest. I knew my mom was strong, but I knew that Silver was strong too, and he definitely out numbered her.

I entered the gate, slowing my horse down to a trot, entering the area slowly and cautiously. I slowly dismounted the horse, giving it a strong pat and waited for Paul to get off his horse. He gave me a nod, and we quietly advanced through the door. I kept one hand on my sword, and the other was with Paul's hand. Paul squeezed my hands reassuringly, letting me drag him through the large corridors.

I knew something was wrong. The manor was never this quiet…I could hear my shoes tap against the marble flooring of the building. I shivered, feeling uneasy in the quietness of my own manor. I approached the double doors leading to my mother's room, feeling the tension build between me and Paul.

Slowly, I pushed the doors open, hearing them creak in pain. The room was dark. The candle was burned out, the smell of smoke wafted into my face.

My heart constricted, forcefully making my breathing challenged. I tried to feel my way through the room, relying on my memory, but I tripped over something, pulling something down with me in the process. A loud clang sounded next to me, I suspected that it was the curtain that I grabbed and the curtain rod that made the sound.

"Mom…Mom." I repeated, hearing my voice waver in the large room, echoing off the wall and back into my own ears. "Mom…"

"Dawn." I heard, it wasn't my mother's voice, but it was Paul. His voice was strained, full of uneasiness. "I'm sorry…this is my fault." His voice cracked.

Moonlight filtered into the room, tracing the outlines of a crumpled figure lying on the ground, a knife stuck out from its chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that I was having a nightmare. "Mom…" I choked, feeling the oxygen suddenly rush out of me. My eyelashes fluttered open and closed and I started to feel dizzy. "No, this isn't real!" I squeezed my eyes shut, viciously pinching my arm, trying to wake myself up.

"Dawn, Calm down." Paul said softly, gently laying his hand on my shoulder. I turned away from the body, burying my face into his chest.

"Tell me this isn't happening." I whimpered, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and balling my fists. The smell of blood entered my nose again and I felt my eyes start to water uncontrollably. "She's not…gone…" I murmured, chanting, repeating those words in my head like a mantra. It wasn't true, it wasn't true, and if it was, it was my fault.

"Dawn, I'm sorry." Paul whispered, his voice was full of sympathy, or maybe even empathy. His eyes glistened in the moonlight, and his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. I swore a tear rolled down his cheek, but I wasn't sure. I blinked, and he became composed once again, though the sympathy was still there.

I wanted to scream in frustration. I couldn't be in denial forever. I knew she wasn't here anymore, I could feel it in the air, a small chill that tossed around in the room. The light flickered, almost as it was pointing to something in the corner of the room. A piece of neglected paper lay on the floor, crumpled up in a tiny ball. I blinked a couple of times to try to get my eyes to focus on it. "Paul…hold this." I said, the sadness wasn't as clear in my voice. I forced the candle to his hand, and he didn't complain.

Slowly, I crouched down, bending down to pick up the paper. Carefully, I unfolded it, taking in a sharp breath as the hand writing was recognizable to me. It was my mothers. Her hand writing was sloppy and was most likely down with haste, but it was still legible.

"Paul, Paul." I said whacking his arms a couple of time before he muttered something under his breath to tell me he was paying attention.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I'm sorry for everything that happened, _

_Somehow, I knew that something like this was going to happen, and that I would be writing this letter, so I had prepared beforehand._

_I'm sorry if I hadn't listened to you, I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. I love you, and I know you love the second Shinji. _

_Please fight for my sake, your sake, Kenny's sake, and Paul's sake. Keep your love alive. I will be watching you from a distance, but know that I will always be there for you._

_I love you,_

_Johanna Berlitz-Hikari_

I couldn't see after I read the letter. She had done everything for a reason. She knew that this would happen, so she did it for me. She never wanted me to get married to Kenny…She never did. I blinked back that sudden rush of tears that I had gotten after I read the letter, but couldn't contain them. I let out a shaky sigh and tried to breathe calmly, failing miserably. My shoulder's shook and my heart and lungs felt like they were going to collapse.

"Paul, let's go get Silver…" I snarled angrily.

He nodded silently, bobbing his head up and down. I closed my eyes, bending down to see my mother's ghostly pale face in the moonlight, her lips seemingly curled upwards in a warm smile. Her hands were clasped around her chest and her eyes were peacefully closed.

I lifted her shoulders, gesturing Paul to help me. He set down the candle on the office desk in front of the window and picked up my mother, walking over to the bed, and gently placing her there. I looked away as Paul tugged the knife out of her heart, and tossed it on the ground beside her bed.

I looked at Paul expectantly, hoping that he would say something, but he remained silent, moving slower than usual, and dragging his feet in the ground. He lagged behind me as we opened the door. I glanced back once again, seeing the lump in the bed. I closed the door behind me and breathed in and out.

"Paul, it's going to be okay, right?" I murmured under my breath. I turned to him, analyzing the strained, depressed face that he had masked on. "It's not your fault Paul. It was none of ours. It's Silver's. He's the one at fault, and we're going to make him pay for this."

"I know, I know." I grumbled, his tone was thick with pain. His eyes were dark and sullen. His hair was disheveled and messy.

We had been through a lot since we met. It was like out re-encounter had set off a spark in our life, turning it upside-down and all around. It had been quite crazy the last few days.

I let my eyes trail around, I moved down the stairs quickly, making my way to the two front doors. I pushed the open, feeling a breeze of cold air hit my face forcefully. "Paul, don't look down, we aren't going to get anywhere if you're being like that." I snapped.

He didn't respond. His chin was still tilted down, his eyes were closed and he just trailed after me like a lost puppy.

I regretted saying that harshly, but it had to be said one way or another. He slowly raised his head, tilting his head towards the moonlight. "It's…been a crazy week." He scowled up at the moon, as it shone its light down at us graciously.

A cloud whipped by, seemingly disapproving Paul's scowl. His lips seemed to lessen its intense scowl, but they were still pulled downwards.

"If you don't stop scowling, you'll get really wrinkly." I stated in deadpan. Paul shrugged, having the same expression as me.

"I can't do anything about it. My mother told me that I was born scowling." He sighed, looking up at the moon. His eyes glistened again.

"Paul…" I said slowly, drawling his name for as long as I could. I didn't know what to say, but I could vaguely remember my mother saying that the Shinji's had also lost their mother and father in an accident many years back, when we were much younger, leaving Reggie, the eldest Shinji to make sure the business went well.

Since my mother was gone, and I had never known my father, I would have to take over the name of the Hikari's since I was the only one left in that descendant.

I looked at Paul, taking in his features. His tan skin, his mysterious, dark coal colored eyes, his sharp nose, his thick eyebrows that constantly seemed to be pushed downwards. His lips were always pulled down into a scowl. I still remembered how the first time I met him, his eyes seemed to be cold and uninviting, but he had changed.

"Dawn." Paul had called out to me, waving his hand in my face, trying to snap me out of my unintentional daze. He looked at me, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "I love you."

I flinched, feeling as if the statement wasn't the most appropriate at the moment. I looked at his eyes, which seemed to have softened.

"Dawn, I do love you, and I will always love you no matter what. Even if the world was ending, I would love you and I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to protect you with all my power." He whispered, grabbing my hands. The warmth in his hand seemed to spread to mine, sending shivers up and down my spine.

He leaned forwards, brushing my bangs up, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before letting his hand slide back down to his side, and letting my bangs fall back over my forehead.

"Paul, I love you too, more than anyone else in the world and you should know that my now." I whispered, feeling my nose start to sting, and the tears feel my eyes again. I stood on my tippy toes, barely reaching the height of his cheek and placed a small peck on it. "I'll make sure that you won't get hurt either." I promised sincerely.

"That means that you shouldn't get hurt, okay?" He mumbled, walking out towards the front of my manor. The fountain was dead, the silence pierced the air. The two horses we took were standing at the side of my manor, starting to fall asleep in the night. I gently nudged my horse, before I was helped onto it by Paul, who followed in suit and climbed onto his horse as well.

"We should go back to the Kenny's manor, just to make sure they have everything under control, if my predictions are correct, Silver will try to attack Kenny next, and as soon as possible, which could be now, or tomorrow." I stated, watching Paul nod, kicking his horse into a run, pulling his horse in front of me. I watched his broad back move up and down as he rode the horse. I bit back a smile, thanking my mother that she accepted me loving him. Tears threatened to pour once again, but I held them back. I knew I was stronger than that.

I sighed, breathing in the cold night air as we traveled through the forest, calming myself down. I watched the stars above, shine brightly, smiling down on us. Fate was pointing us towards victory, and I knew we could defeat Silver, set things straight, and settle ourselves down.

I watched Paul move quickly through the night, the sounds of the horse's hooves pounding against the ground and the harmony of the cicada's and crickets seemed to ease my worry. The orchestra of the nature was telling me that my mother was in peace. She was telling me that everything would be alright.

_I love you to, Mom._

Kenny's manor appeared in the distance, the grand building looked as if it hadn't been touched. I let out a breath of relief and felt my heartbeat slow. Thank goodness nothing happened to Kenny yet.

Paul and I neared the building, quickly dismounting our horses, leading them to the stable before we knocked on the manor's door. I knew they were most likely hesitant to open the door in fear it was Silver, but after a few moments, a maid opened the door.

"Dawn, Paul!" Zoey cried, throwing her arms around me, she embraced me and smiled, letting out a breath of relief. "You guys are safe!"

"Yeah…" I gave her a meek smile.

Her smile faltered as she noted the tense aura between me and Paul. "She's…not here anymore is she?" Zoey asked as politely as she could.

I shook my head, giving the same meek smile that I sent her a few minutes ago. "It's okay, she's in a better place, and she's glad that she did that for the sake of me." I said firmly, also convincing myself that it was true.

She nodded, giving me a smile as bright as the stars. "I'm sure she's proud of you, Dawn." Zoey said softly, giving me a light pat on the shoulder.

"I know she is." I said confidently, giving a wider smile than before. Paul wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my head. I was pretty sure that he was dying from fatigue. I turned to Zoey, looking at her expectantly, "Hey do you guys have a room Paul and I could use?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I'll take Paul there right now." She winked at me. Paul unwrapped his arms from my shoulders and trudged after Zoey, following her up the carpeted stairs. I gave him a reassuring smile and turned to go find Kenny.

I waltzed through the halls aimlessly, until I stumbled to a large double door room, which I recognized as Kenny's office. I let a smile spread across my lips as I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice responded from behind the door.

I entered slowly, peering around the corner to see Kenny sitting in front of a desk, resting on a large leather seat.

"I need to talk to you." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"I know." He nodded, gesturing towards a small seat near the fire place, across from his desk. "It's about our marriage isn't it?" He stated flatly. "Well you don't need to worry about that, I already know you hold feelings for Paul, I too, admit that I hold feeling for someone else…" Kenny said, flushing slightly as he said so.

I smirked, "Who's the lucky girl?" I questioned, watching him blush a darker shade.

"Well…um…you k-know." He tousled his hair.

"I know…?" I repeated the last segment of his sentence.

"It's…you know…she's…my maid, Zoey." He forced out the name from his lungs, turning a tomato red as he said her name.

"Awww!" I smiled, clasping my hands together in delight. "You guys would be so cute together!"

He blushed more furiously. "ANYWAYS," He coughed, "I was calling off the wedding because we knew we both like someone else, and the whole marriage wasn't supposed to happen anyways, it was just that your mother…asked if we could 'pretend' that we were engaged or somewhat." He waved his hand in the air.

"Ah…I see…" I pondered out loud, feeling my heart sting as my mentioned my mother, but I shook it off. She really did love me. "I should probably go to bed now." I pointed out, letting out a fake yawn.

He nodded in response, looking back down at his paperwork and waved me a goodbye as I closed the door. I nearly bumped into Zoey as I walked out. I smiled. "So, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"N-nothing…" She flushed, waving her hands out in front of her. "Um…Miss Hikari, you're room is the first room on the second story. It's on the left." She explained. I nodded, already walking towards the flight of stairs, finding it strenuous to walk.

I pulled myself up the stairs, dragging my feet as Paul did. I saw the doors of the rooms as I hopped up the last step. I knocked on the first door, after I got no response. I opened up the door and peered inside. There was one bed in the center of the room. A lamp was on the side, a small desk and a window. There wasn't much but it seemed quite cozy. Paul sat on the bed, he was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He was rubbing his temples.

"Hey Paul." I said softly as I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. He looked up and acknowledged my presence by giving a small nod, and ripped the covers off the bed. I door was to the right of me, most likely the bathroom. I remembered that I didn't bring any pajama's from my house…who would have in a situation like mine anyways?

I pulled off my dress, leaving me in my under garments, which I felt completely fine in with Paul, but I could see his face flush slightly as I pulled of my dress. Maybe I should have taken it off in the bathroom…

"Dawn." Paul said slowly, patting the space next to him. "I'm tired." He commented, as I made my way towards the spot he was patting, taking off the covers of the bed and sliding myself underneath them. I pulled the blanked over my body and curled into a ball.

"You know I love you." I murmured, drawling out my words. Sleep was starting to get the best of me.

"I love you too." Paul replied with half a grumble and half a yawn. I giggled a bit, my first giggle in a few days.

I moved towards his body, feeling the heat radiate off of him. _I love him the most. _I thought to myself, wrapping my arms around his strong torso. He shifted above me, and wrapped his arms around me shoulders, keeping me warm.

"Promise that you'll be safe for me?" He murmured before his eyes fluttered shut, and his breath became steady.

"I promise." I let out one last whisper as I felt sleep over come me and my eyes droop, letting me fall asleep in the arms of the one I loved.

~End of Chapter Seven~

* * *

OhKAY. My neck it dying, it will soon not be able to hold my head in place and my head will roll off into wherever it is destined to be.

Ignore my grammer issues, which I might have a lot of, you should just be happy that I am updating because I haven't worked on Shinji manor in like...forever!

R&R? Cyber cookies-for all who do so. :D I shall acknowledge you all in the long run! (I actually read your guys' reviews and I love you all!)

Have a good day/ night!

Desstorjo Zephorium! :D

PS: Give thanks to the people who motivated me!-My cousin Serena and my fran/fan HanaIchi Ikari! And all you guys who give reviews. I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL~~! *shot*


	8. A Fight

**H**ey. Hi Der. Did you know, that I know, that you know, that we know, that everyone knows, that the gingerbread man knows that the orangatange knows that Pinocco knows that we ALL know the muffin man. Did you know. That I know. Tha-, *shot*

Okay, now down to business, check out the polls! LOLOLOLOL…if you consider that business…O_O; OK. R&R and say 'OLOLOL PURPLE'

**Summary:** Paul Shinji is the son of a wealthy business man. He lives the life of a Prince. Maids, Butlers and Chefs surround him as company, but he is always bored. Cold-hearted and ruthless, He demands for anything he needs and consequences for not meeting standards are high. When the new head maid steps in, will her fiery personality change him for the better? Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer:** Uh-huh, you just wish I owned Pokemon so it could be filled with romance 8D

Ri, Rika, and Pancake are taking a break. It's just me that's going to entertain you with this story. Yeah. I know. BOO. You guys all love Ri, Rika and Pancakie. xD

Last time on Shinji Manor:

"_Promise that you'll be safe for me?" He murmured before his eyes fluttered shut, and his breath became steady._

"_I promise." I let out one last whisper as I felt sleep over come me and my eyes droop, letting me fall asleep in the arms of the one I loved._

* * *

**Shinji Manor**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Fight**

Paul's POV~

I shifted in the bed, hearing the springs creak in protest. My arms were wrapped around a slim, warm figure with a jumble of blue hair. I let out a small laugh, pre-calculating how her reaction would be when she saw her hair. I subconsciously pulled Dawn closer to me and tucked my chin in the crook of her neck. Dawn shifted in her place and slowly turned around to face me. She muttered a small, "Good morning," and went slack in my arms. Her soft breathing became a small harmony in my ears. It was good to be together. A smile crept up onto my face as I continued to watch her silently. Though the day seemed thick, and yesterday hadn't been good…life would move on and Johanna would want that.

Dawn let out a loud yawn and stretched out her arms behind her. Her vibrant cobalt blue eyes fluttered open and closed as she tried to get used to the light that filtered into the bedroom through the window. She finally kept her eyes open and let the focus on my facial features. She tilted her head to the side innocently and gave me a bright smile.

"Morning." I said softly, keeping my dark onyx eyes to the bed still having my head wrapped up in the events from yesterday. I must had been clenching the bed sheets because Dawn reached her hand over, and placed it on top of mine.

"It's okay." She said firmly, looking into my eyes, which seemed to sparkle with strength and determination. "It's fine." She reassured.

I felt my body relax when she said those words. I took in a deep breath and looked at her with the same determination, "You're right." I agreed.

Dawn's face broke into a smile. "Of course! I'm always right!" She giggled. She shifted her weight to her side and stared into my face. "Just relax Paul, Everything will fall into pla-,"

A loud bang and crash downstairs cut Dawn off. I shifted away from Dawn and crouched over her in a protective position, while she flinched from the noise. I put my finger on Dawn's lip and re-positioned my knees on the bed, so I could look towards the door.

Not long after I did so, Kenny and Zoey launched themselves into the room, ignoring the fact that Dawn and Iwere both nearly naked and in a very awkward position. I felt my face flush slightly as Zoey suppressed a laugh and Kenny let out a strange gagging or choking sound.

Kenny cleared his throat nervously sweat starting to bead at his forehead, glistening at the light of dawn. "They're coming, Silver, that is." He clarified, looking deep into my eyes, trying to find the reaction deep within me.

Anger flashed through my eyes, startling Kenny slightly, but he let his shoulder's sag. I turned back towards Dawn and held out my hand, staring into her eyes.

Dawn reached out her hand, and paused. "Promise me, Paul, you'll keep yourself alive today." She whispered meekly.

I let my hand hang alone for several seconds, still reaching towards Dawn. I sucked in a deep breath, "As long as you do." I responded letting my eyes become stones again.

She gave me a heart-warming smile and reached her hand out once again, grasping onto mine. I felt the warmth flood onto my hand, the jolt run through my body as she did so. "Let's go get them."

Kenny smirked as he witnessed the scene and snaked his arm around Zoey's waist, who blushed furiously and clenched her fist.

"The swords are in the fencing room." Zoey said quickly, trying to divert Kenny's attention to the situation that was heading straight towards them.

Dawn perked up and broke away from my, yet her hand was still clamped onto mine. "Take me there, Zoey." She said quickly, as she walked closer to the red-head.

Zoey nodded and slipped out of Kenny's gasp, making her way quickly through the large hall. She walked down a flight of stairs and approached two double wooden doors, massive in size. She pushed them both open and let the two of them inside. Dawn reacted first, gasping as she took in all the gleaming swords that hung on the wall. She turned back and looked at Kenny with surprise. The room seemed to be so bright, I had to block the brightness with my arm.

"Hey, my father was connected with a well known blacksmith." Kenny shrugged, smiling at Dawn's reaction of shock.

I smirked, "Nice."I commented shortly, not exactly sure what to say.

Kenny nodded his head in appreciation and laughed slightly, knowing that it was a true compliment.

Dawn smiled brightly and bounced over to a long sword with sharp jagged edges. The width of the blade was larger than the width of her shoulders, but she seemed to take the sword of the wall with ease without stumbling or help. "Hey, Kenny, mind if I steal this sword?" She smirked.

I laughed, she was hanging around me too much, I noted. A thin rapier caught my interest. I walked over and unhooked it off the wall and gave it a test thrust, piercing the dummy across from me perfectly at the heart.

"I'll take this one." I said, returning back at Dawn's side, who already had her sword wrapped up and strapped to her.

"The rapier…" Kenny mumbled quietly, "That rapier, take care of it. It was my father's…but I'm sure my father wants you to have it. I remember he always told me…That sword always choose their holders, not the other way around." He chuckled at the thought and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh look at me, I'm mumbling to myself again…Would you care to get me some tea…Zoey?" Kenny asked softly.

Zoey nodded and disappeared before I could blink.

"Paul, be careful, Silver is not an easy opponent to defeat, but, I know that the world is on your side." He said tapping the rapier in my hands. He slowly made his way to the other side of wall where I grabbed my rapier. He carefully took a long thin box from a hidden compartment from somewhere that I couldn't see. He quickly made his way back and opened the box, showing me the contents. "This is the case, take care of it, I expect you guys to be back by no less than tomorrow." He said sternly, punching my shoulder mockingly.

I smirked, "You can bet on it." I carefully took out the care and slid the rapier in its holder, Kenny watching my intently as I did so. "Relax…" I said.

Dawn tapped my shoulder, "Are you ready?" She smiled, sharing it with Kenny.

I took a deep breath and nodded, walking out of the fencing room. Kenny followed us and closed the door tightly behind him and walked us to the door. "Stay safe, and don't fall for any of his dumb tricks." He warned, knitting his eyebrows together.

I gave him a curt nod and quickly ducked out of the front door, dragging Dawn along with me. She said a goodbye to Kenny and gave him a quick hug, right at the time Zoey came back. Zoey waved goodbye to us and wished us good luck before closing the door and locking it shut tightly.

"So, do you think we can survive all of Silver's guys against the two of us?" Dawn asked, already making her way into the forest.

A crackle of a snapping branch made me freeze. "What was that…" I whispered to Dawn, who had also gone stiff.

The crackle sounded again, and I could feel Dawn's hair rise. I grabbed Dawn and wrapped my arms around her protectively, putting one of my hands on the rapier.

A group of around nine of ten people emerged from the trees, weapons all raised, yet Dawn and I let out a sigh of relief.

"May, Misty…LEAF? What are you guys doing here?" Dawn shrieked in happiness. She threw her arms around them and smiled.

May smiled and unlatched herself from Dawn. "I'm here to help you guys!" She said, raising a rolling pin.

Dawn smiled. "Classic." She said, pointing out her so called weapon.

The carrot-top stepped forward, holding up two of her daggers, "I'm here of course to help Mistress Hikari!" She said with a smile, "So is Leaf!" She said, gesturing to the long haired brunette, who was holding a bow and arrow.

I blinked and looked at the six guys in front me. "First of all, Drew, Ash, Gary…why are you guys here?" I said, a look of confusion started to grow on my face, then I turned to Lucas and Riley, "I thought you guys were traitors." I spat.

"Look," Drew said, stopping me before I could pounce of on them and murder them with my newly obtained rapier. "Lucas didn't want to betray in the first place and found out the truth, and he sought out Riley, and he told him everything." Drew explained, while the two of them knelt in front of Dawn and bowed their head, asking for forgiveness. Dawn looked taken aback, but her eyes softened and she patted both of their heads, giggling.

I smiled to myself as I watched her interact with her friends and turned my attention back to the three hooligans that were in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at them and tapped my foot. "I need an explanation." I demanded.

The three of them started talking all at once Drew started to chew at his lips and Ash scratched his head while Gary twiddled his thumb. Not a good sign.

I shut my eyes closed and let out a frustrated sigh. "Just spit it out!" I growled loudly.

They all stopped talking and Gary and Drew pointed to Ash in the middle, who held out his hands defensively. "I didn't do anything, I swear." He squeaked.

I looked over at my shoulder and saw the three girls, their eyes followed and started to gaze towards their direction. I whacked them all upside the head.

"Oh, the things you do for love." I sighed, making my way towards Dawn, and wrapping my arms around her shoulder. She snuggled closer to me and smiled.

"Looks like we got an Army!" She squealed happily, her personality reverting back to normality. She leaned her head back and smiled up at me.

I smiled down at her and captured her lips on mine. She seemed startled at first, but happily returned the kiss, and broke away to end it shortly and sweetly. I smiled and followed her through the forest, making sure that the group was being quiet.

A crack sounded from behind and I froze, slowly turning around, only to realize that Ash was making the noise by munching on something. I sighed and let my shoulders sag. Another crackle sound sounded and I turned around and glared at Ash, but this time, he frantically looked around and shrugged.

I froze. Someone knew where we were. A fear ran made my blood run cold through my veins. I stopped in my tracks an d quickly pulled out my rapier.

Dawn realized my alert, tense feeling and grabbed the sword from her back, quickly removing the wraps around it.

I could hear everyone else shuffle around in the back, getting prepared for an attack. A silver object whizzed past me, lodging itself into a tree trunk beside me.

A dagger.

I narrowed my eyes at the tree, and before I could take my next breath, the atmosphere became filled with intensity, and all chaos broke loose. Dawn was back to back with me, frightening people away with her over-sized sword. I managed to knick people here and there, gazing my quick rapier at people's faces that I didn't even know. The burly men came charging at us without hesitation, their weapons mainly consisting of daggers and short swords. I smiled knowing that we had a high change of pushing past them.

May and Drew were also double teaming, Drew was attacking people mercilessly with his duel short blades, while his wife, May beat people roughly with her rolling pin, knocking a few people out in the process.

Leaf and Gary were also working double team, Leaf shooting people with her arrow when they got too close to Gary and knocked a few people around with the grip of her bow.

Ash accidently frightened people when his stomach growled, and took the opportunity to let Misty hit them with her mallet. Ash took his long sword and attack people seriously with it.

I focused on my own brawl, trying not to think about how other people were doing. "Dawn, try to seek out Silver, I'll let you take him…I believe in you." I said quickly kicking two people back and slashing them across the chest before turning around and whipping the rapier across two more people's faces. She smiled at me and used that opening to seek out Silver.

"I found him." She said almost happily.

I nodded to signal that I heard her and continued to fight people off. While I was concentrating on Dawn, I got a fairly large gash across my leg and my cheek was grazed. I growled and continued to fend them off, feeling my body start to sag in fatigue. I straightened myself out once again and smashed my fist onto one guys face then kicked the other in the balls, while whacking another man with the rapier down the face.

The crowd seemed to slow as A loud clash was sounded, echoing off the forest, bouncing back and forth. The fight between Silver and Dawn had begun.

Lucas tapped my shoulder and took on the guy who I was fighting while I switched places with him, fighting against a man who liked one-on-one. I dodged his fist punch and jabbed his stomach, quickly taking the time he stumbled back to kick his vital region and thwack the rapier on his neck. He quickly fell and groaned in pain. Lucas and I nodded at each other. I made my way to Riley who was easily taking out people with one swipe of his sword.

I smirked, but felt a sharp pain sear across my back. "Shit." I cursed, feeling another pain contact my back once again. I fell forward, face planting the ground. Lucas stopped in mid-battle to look at me, he gave me a sympathetic look and quickly finished off the last of his people and dashed towards me. "Are you okay?" He questioned, helping me sit up."

"Does it look like it?" I growled, feeling pain everytime I moved. "Is it bad?" I groaned, feeling my head sway back and forth.

"Shit, you have to arrows to your back," he moved one of them slightly. I winced and hissed, "I'm not sure, but I want to say that the second one that was shot was coated with poison.

I groaned, "Not now!" I growled exasperatedly. I head started to spin as I tried to keep myself standing up. Though I felt the world growing taller, and the world around me spin wildly. "Get Dawn…" I murmured.

Lucas shook his head. I could hear all the clattering stop and people dashing, footsteps fading away into the forest.

I heard someone scream in the distance, and it sounded like Dawn. "GIVE HER BACK!" She screeched.

My eye lids dropped as I heard her continue to scream in agony. "No, Dawn. Don't…Don't. Please. You promised me!" I gasped, feeling my lungs ready to explode from inside of my chest.

I groaned, feeling a sharp pain course through my body, like knives stab me from everywhere. I could hear footsteps near me, I squeezed my eyes shut, only to have them open again.

"Dawn." I gasped out, before my eyelids deceived me, and everything around me went black.

~End of Chapter Eight~

* * *

I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, okay? Just be happy I updated.

R&R?

Check out the poll!

Okay, I'm sleepy now guise, I'mma goes to bed and hope my compooper heals up because something crappy is happening to it, and some security virus crap is trying to hack it. :P Okay. Must go to sleep now.

Good day/night! :D

D3sstorjo Zephorium


End file.
